Lucky I'm In Love (With My Best Friend)
by R5 TOP
Summary: Ellington and Rocky have been hanging out together even more than usual. Their families don't think much of it at first but then even the fans start catching on. is it nothing or has the infamous "Rockliff" ship finally sailed?
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Ellington

Rocky and I were there, in my bed, just the two of us, cuddling, it honestly couldn't be any more perfect. "I love you" He would say to me. "I love you too" I would reply as I buried my face into his chest taking in his breathtaking scent. I would stay here in Rocky's arms forever if I could. Rocky then lightly kissed my head. It was only then that I had realized that a movie was playing on the tv as weird as that is. The movie we were watching was tangled. I absolutely love tangled. It's actually my favourite movie. At this point I was actually so tired because I was really comfortable and I felt really relaxed and as if I was going to fall asleep to the sound of Rocky's heartbeat. It was odd because the closer I was to letting sleep take over the more awake I felt at the same time but I don't understand why. With that sleep took over but then I oddly enough woke up and I was alone. It was all just a dream.

P.o.v Rocky

I woke up and did my regular routine that I usually do every morning on days that we have off. Once I did my routine the only thing left to do was to eat breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and said good morning to my family and they all replied saying good morning back to me. Once we all finished eating breakfast we all said thank you to mom for making breakfast for us and then Riker and I offered to do the dishes. Once Riker and I finished doing the dishes we went to sit in the living room with the rest of the family. "So what should we do today?" Dad asked us. "I think we should go to an amusement park" I suggested. It seemed like everyone was up for it so then I decided I would text Ellington and ask if he wanted to join us. Our conversation went like this

 **me: Hey Ell, wanna come with us to the amusement park?**

 **Ell: sure, and I think I need to tell you something...**

 **me: what is it?**

 **Ell: can this wait until we are at the amusement park?**

 **me: sure...**

I wonder what Ellington wants to talk about. anyways... once we left the house we headed off to Ellington's to pick him up on the way to the amusement park. We got to Ellington's house and when we pulled up his driveway he walked out and got in the van with us. Once we got to the amusement park we all went our separate ways. Ellington and I, Rydel and Riker, and Ross and Ryland. Speaking of Ryland here's an update on him. Savannah broke up with him about 4 months ago and he's still taking it hard but I don't think he's cutting anymore but then again who knows. Ellington and I were walking around and then I remembered that he was planning on talking to me about something. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

P.o.v Ellington

SHIT! I actually forgot about that until now. I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet! "Uh... I sort of forgot" I tried to say as convincingly as possible. I think he was able to tell I was lying do to the fact that when he brought it up I looked shocked as if I had literally just remembered. "You sure?" he said sounding suspicious. I should probably just tell him that I'm actually just not ready to tell him yet because I still need time to sort out my thoughts. "Okay! Look..." I started as he looked as though he thought I was going to tell him. "This is actually kind of a big thing and I didn't realize until now that I need more time to sort out my thoughts" I said. "Ok" he began. "Just know that when you are ready to talk I'll be there." He finished. God he is such a great best friend. Only if it were easier to tell him I love him as more than just best friends. Yeah if you kinda haven't guessed already I'm in love with Rocky and, I have ever since I had gotten over Riker which was only shortly after him and Rydel went public. I swear I feel as if this little pattern is starting because I apparently have a habit falling for my best friends even if it's only for a short period of time. If you are wondering what I mean, I mean more than just Riker and Rocky. It actually started way back when I first met the Lynch family. Before I realized I was gay I had a bit of a thing for Rydel but that actually didn't really last too long. The reason being that I was having a bit of mixed feelings for Ross which lasted for a few months and then when I got over him there was a short amount of time where I just thought of all of them as friends but then I found myself falling for Riker which you already know that I got over him just shortly after Riker and Rydel went public and then a few weeks or so after that I found myself falling for Rocky. So now you are all caught up. After Rocky and I finished talking about that we continued going around the amusement park going on all the rides and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.v Rocky

When we got back from the amusement park I couldn't help but wonder what Ellington wanted to talk about. To be honest part of me really wants to find a way to work it out of him but then again I know that I should just be patient and let him tell me when he's ready to. He stayed over at our house last night which isn't anything new because he does that a lot. Last night we stayed up just talking all night and I have to say I really enjoyed it, just having quality time just the two of us. When I woke up the next morning I found that I wasn't in my bedroom but I was in the guest bedroom which is where Ellington stays when he stays over night. I then realized that I was lying there with my arms around Ellington. We were spooning?Then the memories of last night ran through my head of Ellington and I talking all night and I guess I was so tired that I don't even remember falling asleep with him in my arms but I have to admit he does look pretty adorable right now. Wait what?! Did I really just think that. I tried to shake off that thought but it was kind of difficult considering that Ellington is currently asleep in my arms.

P.o.v Ellington

I woke up the following morning in Rocky's arms and I definitely have to say that was the best sleep I have ever had. "Good morning Rocky" I said still half asleep. "Good morning" he replied. At this point we were both awake enough to start doing our morning routines. After we both finished our morning routines we joined everyone in the kitchen so we could all eat breakfast. While we were eating breakfast I couldn't help but glance over in Rocky's direction from time to time. I tried really hard to stop because I knew that if I didn't that I would soon start to be getting strange looks from him and the others. Shortly after breakfast I got a text from my mom asking when I would be home so I texted her back saying id be there in 20, then I thought for a second and started another text "can Rocky come over?" Once I got a reply saying "sure" then I decided I would ask him if he wanted to come over. "Well my mom wants me home now so if any of you want to come over my mom is cool with it" I said hoping that Rocky would be the only one to say he would come over and it just so happens to be that the only person who said they would join me was Rocky.

P.o.v Rocky

"Well my mom wants me home now so if any of you want to come over, my mom is cool with it" he said. I'm not sure why but I feel as if that was his way to get me alone. I kinda find it weird but at the same time I totally don't mind. With that we headed off to Ellington's house. When we got there his parents greeted us and then we headed off to his room. Once we got there I tried to strike up a conversation which was kind of difficult considering the only thing that has been on my mind was the fact that I want to know what Ellington wanted to talk about at the amusement park. "So..." I said semi awkwardly. "So..." He replied. The next thing you know he keeps staring at me as if he has something to tell me but is just trying to find the right words and the thing is, I know that he does. "Ok so you know how at the amusement park I said I didn't remember what it was that I wanted to talk to you about." He said. "Yeah and by the way you are a really bad liar" I replied causing us both to laugh a bit. "Yeah well um it wasn't so much that I needed to talk to you about something as it was that I need to tell you something" he said sounding more nervous now than he did before. "Well long story short, I'm in love with you" he said.

P.o.v Ellington

I can't believe I just said it. I just told Rocky that I'm in love with him. After all this time of keeping it from him and I fucking slipped up. At first his expression was blank but then when it clicked what I had just told him he literally just got up and left without saying a word. I was too in shock to go after him so I just sat there as my eyes began to burn from holding back tears. Eventually I just couldn't hold them back any longer and I just let them fall.


	3. Chapter 3

P.o.v Ross

Ryland and I were just sitting there watching tv when all of a sudden I heard the door slam shut and someone storming off with loud steps followed by another door slam. Considering I'm a very curious person I think I'm gonna go check it out. I walked down the hallway and I heard music blaring music coming from Rocky's room. I walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. That's it! I barged in and yelled at him "what the hell happened over at Ellington's causing you to just barge into the house, head straight here without talking to anyone and just drowning everything out by blaring music?"I asked him sounding a bit pissed. He then got up to turn down the music and even after the music was turned down it took him a while before he said anything.

P.o.v Rocky

Once I got home I slammed the door behind me and headed off to my room without saying a word to anyone. Once I got to my room I slammed my door shut and at first I didn't know what to do so I just sat there but then I decided to blare some music in attempt to drown out the world. After about a minute or so Ross barged into my room and started to yell at me. "What the hell happened at Ellington's causing you to just barge into the house, head straight here without talking to anyone and just drowning everything out by blaring music?" He yelled over the music sounding pissed off. I got up to go turn down the music and after I did I tried to find my voice which was pretty difficult due to what happened over at Ellington's. I took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly. "You may want to sit down before I tell you what happened." I began. "Ok" he said while sitting down on my bed beside me. "Ok so when I texted Ellington to ask him if he wanted to join us at the amusement park he also said he had to talk to me about something which he originally said we could talk about at the amusement park but then he claimed that he had forgot. So when he asked if anyone wanted to go hang out at his place I said sure in the hopes that we might talk about what he wanted to talk about, and when we got to his place we went straight to his room and there was an awkward silence at first but then he told me that it wasn't so much that he wanted to talk to me about something as it was that he wanted to tell me something." I said rambling because I'm in total shock still. "Where exactly are you going with this?" Ross asked getting confused in my jumble of words. "What I'm trying to say is that I think Ellington was Trying to get me alone so he could confess his love for me"

P.o.v Ellington

I have been crying non stop for the past few hours now and I honestly didn't think I had it in me to be crying that much for that long. I guess I am more I love with him than I thought I was. I guess all there is left to do is to just try my hardest to get over him which will be next to impossible considering I see him every day. Just the thought of him made me cry even harder. At this point I have already been crying so hard for so long that I feel completely drained so all that is left to do is cry myself to sleep. The next thing you know I am tossing, and turning and crying, and screaming, as if I was having the most terrifying dream ever which in my case it was. This caused my mom to come in and make sure I was ok and I'm quite thankful of that right now because At this point in time I feel a strong need to have someone there just to hold me in their arms as I continued to cry. I'm not going to go into full detail of it because the thought of it makes me want to cry again but long story short Rocky committed suicide. I honestly don't know what I would do with myself if he were to actually do that in real life but I'm just glad that it was only a dream and not reality.

p.o.v Ross

"What I'm trying to say is that I think Ellington was Trying to get me alone so he could confess his love for me" Rocky said. at first i just kinda sat there in shock but then i spoke. "You're kidding right?" after i said that i realized how serious he looked. "oh shit what did you do after he told you?" i asked even though i most likely already know the answer. "i panicked and left without saying a word to anyone until now." i said knowing that he would come back with a comment that would no doubt make me feel guilty for the way i reacted. "you do know that he could be crying his eyes out right now right?" i asked clearly trying to make him feel guilty. "lets just give him a few days, im sure he will be fine" he said trying as hard as i possibly could to hide the guilt in his voice. "yeah I guess" I said giving in.

p.o.v Rydel

I was walking down the hall on the way to my bedroom when all of a sudden i heard voices coming from Rocky's room. I put my ear up against the door. "What I'm trying to say is that I think Ellington was trying to get me alone so he could confess his love for me" I heard Rocky say. what the hell! Well that's not as bad as Riker and I because that's incest. Just as I put my ear back to the door I heard Ross "you're kidding right?" Right after Ross said that I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pick me up off the ground. I soon after realized that it was Riker. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I whisper yelled. Before he could answer I spoke again "now shut up! I'm eaves dropping on Ross and Rocky" after I said that we both put our ears up to the door without any further questions. "I panicked and left without saying a word to anyone until now" I then heard Riker whisper to me. "Wasn't Rocky over at Ellington's?" I gave him a slightly irritated look. "Yes, now shhhhh!" With that he raised his hands in surrender. We put our ears back up against the door to listen. "You do know that he could be crying his eyes out right now Right?" I heard Ross say. "Oh god what did Rocky do?" Riker asked me. I just decided to ignore him and keep listening. "Let's just give him a few days,I'm sure he will be fine" what the hell is he thinking! "Yeah I guess" Ross replied. i have a feeling that this wont end well.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Po.v Ryland/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*A few weeks later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"something is going on and i dont know what it is. to be honest no one tells me anything and i absolutely cant stand it. None of us have seen ellington in a couple weeks now and im beggining to get worried about him. Apparently Rydel finally convinced Rocky to go see if Ellington is okay. i dont know what happened when Rocky was over At ellington's last but whatever it was, it must have ended badly considering it took weekds to get Rocky to finally go over to ellington's to see if hes ok. i think im going to see whats up with this. Right as Riker walked by i spoke "Hey Riker! can i ask you something?" i said sounding kind of nervous about how this conversation might go. "yeah, whats up ry?" he said. "well uh..." i began because i didnt know how to word it. "you want to know what's going on, dont you?" he said clearly knowing what i wanted to ask him about./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Riker/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I was headed to the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard my name. "hey Riker! Can I ask you something?" He said. I walked over to him and replied "yeah, what's up Ry?" I looked at him and he spoke. "Well uh..." He said kind of awkwardly but believe it or not I know exactly what he was going to ask me about. "You want to know what's going on, don't you?" I said, breaking the awkwardness. "Yeah..." He replied "it's just that I feel that I'm always the last to know everything and it really bothers me, and I'm also worried about Ellington" he said near tears. "Ellington is going to be fine!" I said reassuringly while pulling him close, even though to be completely honest I have no idea how he's doing. Quite frankly i am really worried too. Right then Rocky came in and went straight to his Room. I went to go see him to ask how Ellington was doing but when I went into His Room to talk to him he looked like he was packing a bag. "What are you doing?" I asked him./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"As soon as I left Ellington's after forcedly visiting him I sped home. I'm honestly surprised that I didn't get pulled over for speeding. Once I pulled in the driveway I didn't even shut my car off. I just got out as fast as I possibly could, got to my room, slammed my door and started packing my suitcase. I had barely started before someone burst through my door. "What are you doing?" Riker asked. I was scrambling trying to think of everything I would need for the next while so that I wouldn't have to come back and be questioned more about Ellington. "Packing" I said stating the obvious. "I see that but where are you going?" He asked getting slightly pissed off now. At this point I was so stressed that I said the only thing I could think to say. "Sorry, can't talk, gotta go!" With that I grabbed my bag and headed on my way./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ross/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I just heard the front door open. It was Rocky coming back from Ellington's. He stormed off to his room without saying a word. Meanwhile I heard Riker and Ryland talking in the hallway and then one of them must have gone to go see what Rocky was doing because I heard footsteps coming from that direction and then I heard yelling coming From Rocky's room. The next thing I knew Rocky ran out the door with a fully packed bag and he headed off. I wonder what his rush is? Wait... He was at Ellington's! That could mean multiple things. A lot of those options I don't even want to think about. For all I know he's probably just going to stay there a couple days to make up for the couple of weeks where we all basically ignored him. Yeah that's probably it./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ellington/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"After Rocky left today I cried. I know I forgave him for running out on me a couple weeks ago but I still cried when he left. Once I knew he would be back in the next few minutes I made sure I didn't look as if I had been crying again. What no one except for Rocky, my parents, and I know is that I was brought to the hospital yesterday. I asked Rocky specifically to not tell his family or anyone else that I'm in the hospital because of course I didn't want them to worry about me too much and also for that reason I also asked him to not give his family too much information about the state that I am currently in. I bet you probably have multiple ideas going through your head about how I got put in the hospital but even though you probably want to know and are worried about me all I'm going to tell you at the moment is that Rocky is going to take care of me as well as the doctors. Usually there is a Rule that you can't have friends in your room with you after visiting hours but I don't know what Rocky said to them but he managed to convince them to let him stay over night a couple times. "You okay?" Rocky asked me when he came back with his bag of stuff. "Yeah I've been better, but I'm ok" I said and we both chuckled a bit. After that we just sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Not just for me, I could tell he was enjoying the silence too. After a minute or so I felt a calming warmth surrounding my cold, pale, semi lifeless hand. I looked down to find that the source of the warmth was from Rocky's hand grabbing a hold of mine./p 


	5. Chapter 5

*just over a week later*

P.o.v Ross

It's been about just over a week since Rocky left to visit Ellington. To be honest I wasn't totally worried at first but now I am, more than I ever thought I would be. Rocky hasn't called the any of us or even texted any of us to give us an update on how Ellington is doing and I have to say that's what worries me the most. Because of this I have been a bit spacey due to the fact that it isn't the same with either of them around. With that I pulled out my phone and texted Rocky "hey, are you guys okay? We are all worried sick and we miss you!" after I sent that text I waited, and waited. No response. I waited even longer. Still no response. It's killing me knowing that something is Wrong and we haven't been told all we know Ellington could be deathly ill and the others could all be thinking 'Rocky's there with him, I'm sure he's fine' based on how worried I am you may be thinking I'm in love with him but I'm not. anyways that was irrelivant. to be honest im just worried sick and im just getting more and more imaptient by the minute.

p.o.v Rocky

i know its been a while i left my house to stay with ellington so you are probably curious whats going on considering no real information has been given so far. well anyways you only know as far as the fact that ellington is in the hospital but now i am going to tell you why. Between Ellington and his parents explaining everything to me, he cried non stop for days on end in belief that i hated him and never wanted to see him again. it started out as just that but then as days went on it turned into a deep depression which caused him to strve himself and you can probably guess the rest. I feel incredibly guilty and i will honestly never be able to forgive myself for causing this. i have spent the last little while at the hospital with Ellington keeping him company and trying to help him get his eating habbits back to normal which is more difficult than you would probably think, due to the fact that he had starved himself for just long enough that there is almost nothing he can eat without it coming back up. At this point I think I should check my phone and see if I have any texts or missed calls. I had about 20 or so missed calls and a bunch of texts from them all as well and they are all worried sick.

p.o.v Ellington

Rocky and I were sitting there in a comfortable silence when all of a sudden I noticed he was looking through his phone to see if anyone had texted or called him asking if I was okay. He looked over at me and said "Everyone is worried sick! What do you want me to tell them?" I knew the time would come that I would have to let them know what happened and I guess now is that time. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a nurse came in. "I have come to inform you that you can leave in a couple of days, we just need you to stay a bit longer to know for sure that you are getting better." She said with a soft tone. As soon as she left Rocky spoke again. "So what do you want me to tell them?" I looked over at him as I thought for a second. "Just tell them that we need a few more days just the two of us and that we will tell them the whole story later on" I said liking the idea. "Are you sure you don't want to at least tell them that you are in the hospital for starving yourself?" I thought for a second knowing that either way it probably won't end too well. "Fine you can tell them that and that we will be back in a couple of days." After Rocky sent the texts to his family we sat and waited for the replies to start rolling in.

P.o.v Rydel

I was sitting in the living room watching TV in attempt to occupy myself like I have been doing for the past while but as usual it failed. all of a sudden I hear my phone go off so I pick it up and check it. after I read the name on the screen my heart jumped a bit. it was a text from Rocky. "we need a few more days to ourselves and we will tell you the whole story later on" what is that supposed to mean? This seems a bit suspicious. Like I highly doubt that anything really bad could have happened between them causing Rocky to feel the need to stay over at Ellington's for this long. For all we know they could have just said something bad happened to Ellington just so I would basically force him to see Ellington when in reality they were never mad at each other but just playing us all so they could spend time just the two of them. I know it seems ridiculous but it's possible. I think I need go talk to someone about this. With that I was off to go talk to Riker.

P.o.v Rocky

As the texts started Rolling in I started reading them out loud so that Ellington could hear how everyone responded. After I finished reading all of the texts that I had received out loud I noticed something, one, Rydel hadn't responded probably due to the fact that she is probably jumping to conclusions like she does a lot and two, I had noticed that Ellington and I were holding hands again but this time was different. This time I have butterflies in my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

P.o.v Ellington

Rocky and I were just sitting in a comfortable silence holding hands. I looked down to see that our fingers were laced together causing a small smile to form on my lips. I looked over at rocky only to find that he was making a strange face that I don't think I have ever seen him make before. "You okay there Rocks?" I said sounding worried for my best friend. "Yeah... It's just that I think I just realized something." He replied. "And what would that be?" I asked hoping he would tell me. "It's nothing!" He said clearly trying to sound convincing. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I told him hoping that might help convince him to tell me what's on his mind.

P.o.v Riker

I was sitting in the living room watching tv when all of a sudden Rydel sits next to me. "Hey beautiful!" I said striking up a conversation. "Hey babe" she replied. "Did you happen to get a text from Rocky?" She asked sounding slightly concerned and confused at the same time. "I haven't had my phone with me for a couple of hours now so even if he did text me I wouldn't have seen it, why?" I replied now curious about what she is talking about. "Well look what Rocky sent me" she replied showing me what Rocky had said. "We need a few more days to ourselves and we will tell you the whole story later on" after I read the text I replied "what about it? Wait... Are you jumping to conclusions again?" I said realizing what she meant. "Maybe a little" she confessed. "Well what was it that you thought was going on due to that text?" I asked feeling slightly concerned about the answer I would receive. "Well I thought that maybe Rocky and Ellington set this whole thing up so they could have time just the two of them..." She said hopefully realizing how ridiculous that had sounded. "Well that's ridiculous that you would actually think that when we all know damn well that if all they wanted was time just the two of them that they would just ask for a couple days or something." I said trying not to raise my voice which was sort of difficult considering what Rydel had thought was pretty ridiculous. "Well now I realize how ridiculous that sounds" she said while resting her head on my chest while we were just lying there in a comfortable silence drifting off to sleep.

P.o.v Rocky

I know I should get it over with and tell him because he obviously won't turn me down but I'm just scared that if I tell him that he might want a relationship right away and then there's the possibility of us breaking up and if we break up the band will be in jeopardy, and what will the fans think about us being together in the first place, and most importantly I don't want to Ruin the amazing friendship that I already have with him. "You know you can tell me anything, Right?" He said obviously in the hopes that I will give in and tell him that I like him too. The thing is though that I don't want to tell him when I'm not one hundred percent positive that I like him that way because going with my other reasons for not telling him yet I don't want to Rush into things and later on realize it was just a temporary thought and not a long term thing causing me to hurt him because our friendship means the world to me. The next thing you know I start coming back to reality and Ellington keeps repeating my name trying to get my attention while snapping his fingers in my face. "Sorry what were you saying?" I asked considering I had just zoned out. "I said you know you can tell me anything, right" he said answering my question. "Yeah I know" I said with a smile on my face.

P.o.v Ryland

I was hanging out with my new girlfriend Dove Cameron in the park today and we were having a great time when all of a sudden my phone went off. It was a text from Rocky. It feels like ages since I, or any of my family members for that matter have heard from him. I open the message and read out loud so dove can hear too "We need a few more days to ourselves and we will tell you the whole story later on" I told her everything I knew as far as that situation goes and she is now just as concerned about Ellington as I am even though she hasn't met him yet considering we have only been dating since shortly after Rocky had gone to stay with Ellington meaning she hasn't met him either but the others have and they love her so I have no worries about Rocky and Ellington as far as that either. We both seem to be a little confused by what the text could possibly mean because for all we know Ellington could be fine at this point and they just want time to themselves... Oh my god I'm thinking like Rydel jumping to conclusions. "You're starting to sound like Rydel" Dove said as we both laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

P.o.v Rydel

We woke up on the couch a few hours later so now it is close to dinner time. After about fifteen minutes of just lying there cuddling we got up to go help mom with dinner. "Hey mom do you need any help with dinner?" Riker and I asked her in unison. "Yes please that would be good, since we are having tacos tonight how about you two put together all the toppings while I make the tortillas!" She said. "Okay!" We replied, talking in unison again. I swear it's like the twins in the shining. Anyways I am currently grating cheese while Riker is cutting up the lettuce. As I was grating the cheese I would attempt to eat some without anyone looking but Riker managed to catch me a few times and every time he caught me which was once every few minutes he would casually walk behind me and then wrap his arms around my waist, pick me up while spinning me an a circle and the second he would put me down he would begin tickling me because he knows I'm really ticklish, he was doing this in the hopes that I would stop eating all the cheese but what he doesn't know is that I actually love when he does that. Once we finished with the cheese and lettuce we got all of the other toppings that we would need and put them in the respectable dishes. By the time we were done with that mom had finished making the tortillas so then the three of us set the table and mom called the others to the table for dinner.

P.o.v Ellington

I am still trying to convince Rocky to Tell me what he was thinking about and he is still refusing even after I told him he could tell me anything. It has probably been a couple hours of this and I can tell he's starting to break. To be completely honest I feel guilty for trying to get him to tell me because I know he will tell me when he is ready to but I'm just so curious. I felt kind of hungry and I guess Rocky did too because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, got up and said, I'll be right back I'm just getting something to eat, do you want anything?" I thought for a moment "could you get me a six inch sub please, it doesn't really matter what kind as long as there are no tomatoes" "okay I'll be right back" he replied. "Okay" I replied. I wonder what he's hiding from me. I did notice that he blushed a little after I pulled him out of his thoughts. Maybe he was thinking about someone, someone he has a crush on? I wonder who it could be. Maybe it's Alexa, yeah... That's probably it. It totally makes sense considering they are pretty close, I mean no where near as close as him and I but they still are pretty close. Just then I was interrupted from my thoughts by Rocky coming back with our food. Once he sat down he handed me my sub and we both began eating. I decided it might be best to just stop bothering Rocky about what he was thinking about before especially considering I think I have it already figured out. After we finished eating we talked for a while and then all of a sudden a nurse came in. "Hello Ellington, Hello Rocky" she began. "I just came to inform you that you will be able to leave tomorrow" Rocky and I looked up at her and thanked her and then she left. Once she left we talked for another hour or so. Once that time was finished we were both exhausted due to how late at night it was. "'Night Rocks" I said. "'Night Ell" he replied and Right before I was completely taken over by sleep I heard Rocky say something but I don't know what it was.

P.o.v Ross

I was sitting in the living room watching tv while Riker and Rydel were helping mom get dinner ready, I know I should be helping but I'll explain why I wasn't. I started out by staring into space but then I noticed probably the cutest thing ever. Rydel would be grating cheese, and then she would try to eat some without Riker or Mom noticing, but Both Riker and I noticed just about every time, and whenever Riker would notice he would pick her up from behind, spin her in a circle and when he put her down he would start tickling her most likely in attempt to get her to stop eating the cheese. Meanwhile mom would notice what Riker was doing and she would smile to her self at how adorable they were being. To be honest seeing how cute they are makes me want to have a girl to spoil and love with all I have, as cliche as that sounds it's the truth. The next thing you know I was interrupted from my thoughts by mom calling us for dinner.

P.o.v Rocky

I need To tell Ellington how I feel about him. I think I'll do it when we leave tomorrow because I would imagine he would want to spend at least one night just the two of us before he gets swarmed by people asking what happened and if he is okay. Ellington and I talked for a few hours after we finished eating our food after a while I could tell he was totally exhausted. To be honest I'm pretty exhausted myself. I couldn't take my eyes off of Ellington. He is so adorable when he's tired. "Night Rocks" Ellington said to me sounding as if sleep were to take over any second. "Night Ell, I love you" I replied and soon enough we were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

*The next Day*

P.o.v Dove

Ryland and I were outside tossing a football around when all of a sudden I heard someone talking to us. "can we join?" Riker asked as Rydel followed him close behind with their fingers laced together. to be completely honest I find it kind of weird that they are together. "sure" Ryland and i said as i passed the ball off to Riker. "so..." i said awkwadly in attempt to break the silence. I know this is Really random and all but Rydel and i have made a bet with eachother!" Riker said. "okay then whats the bet on?" i asked while giggling. "We made a bet on whaether or not Rocky and Ellington will start dating" i looked at him in shock "what!?" i asked clearly not understanding something. "is there something i missed because im confused. "pffft" Rydel says butting into our conversation "what?" i said now really really confused. "ill explain later" Rydel says as we continue tossing the football around.

p.o.v Ellington

Today Rocky and i finally get to go home. im really excited to go home so we can see everyone but then again i dont really want to be swarmed by eveyone and be asked a bunch of questions. i wonder if Rocky would be okay with spending the night at my place. "hey Rocks" i said getting his attention. "yeah?" he replied. "would it be okay if today we just went to my house and dont tell the others so that way we can have a day just the two of us with no interruptions." "yeah, id like that" he replied. whats that supposed to mean? anyways... After we made sure that we were ready to go we bought some food, signed out and headed on our way. Once we got there we were greeted by my parents. I decided before even saying hi I would apologize for only giving them minimal information and also not returning any of their calls or texts. Rocky and I walked in the door of course being greeted by my parents "mom, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't respond to any texts or calls while Rocky and I were at the hospital but to be honest I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there with me that entire time. "It's okay sweetie, as long as you're alright" my mom said as we all shared a group hug. "Please do us a favor though and 1, don't tell the lynch's that we came back today because Rocky and I want some alone time here, and 2, please Rocky and I would like to spend our time un interrupted, thanks" with that Rocky and I headed off to my Room.

P.o.v Rydel

After a while longer of tossing the football around with our boyfriends, we headed off to my room so I could explain everything about the bet that Riker and I made. "So what was that about a bet that you and Riker made again?" She asked in really good timing because I was about to explain it anyways. "Ok so well the story behind the bet is simple, you will understand it more once you meet them if they aren't already together by then." I said reassuringly. "Okay" she replied. "Well it started a while after my family first met him" I started. She began to nod along taking in every word that came out of my mouth. "They hit it off from day one and they had a really special bond that they still have today. The thing about the bond they had though was that they were so close that the odd person if they were to pay close enough attention or just have the capability to read that person like a book you can tell that it's more than a friendship." I said "wow" she replied. "Yeah I know! It's actually quite adorable though" she looked over at me "I bet" she replied

P.o.v Ross

i find lately ive been kind of out of it and just not myself so i think today im just going to spend the day in the park by myself to help get my thoughts all in order. i was walking around trying to get my thoughts straight when all of a sudden i walked into someone "im so sorry are you..." i said but then i looked up and went completely speachless. Right in front of me was the most beautiful girl i have seen in my entire life. she had long Curly ginger hair that went down to her waist line and the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes. i tried to speak but everything that i tried to say just ended up as a really weird sound. great! just great! im embarassing myself. some how within under a second i managed to pull myself from my thoughts and in perfect timing too. "Hi" i said in attempt to strike up a conversation with her. "im Ross, and you are?" i asked. "scarlet stevens" she replied ever so shyly. "Well scarlet, they say dating is a numbers game... Can I have your number?" After that she just giggled and her face turned bright red. "I'm sorry that was lame" I said. "No no, I thought it was cute" she replied while still giggling. "Here" she said handing me her phone. "Put your number in it" I took her phone but before I put my number in it I handed her mine so she could do the same. Once I was done putting my number in her phone I handed it back to her and then she handed my phone back to me as well. "I'll text you sometime" I said "okay sounds great" she replied and with that we headed our separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

P.o.v Rocky

I really want to tell Ellington how I feel about him, believe me I do. I just don't really know how to. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him. "Well we haven't just talked in a while just the two of us" he replied. "So..." I said not knowing what to talk about. "If you could kiss anyone in the world right now who would it be?" He said "you" I replied without thinking ant the next think you know I was leaning in. Our lips touched. It was everything I imagined it would be. I know that sounds cliche but it really was. It was magical. We pulled away and at first both of us were speechless but then Ellington spoke. "So I guess you feel the same" he said still sounding shocked by what just happened. "Yeah" I replied. "So does this mean we're together" I asked after a short pause "yeah, I guess it does" he replied while taking me by the hand and lacing our fingers together.

P.o.v Dove

"yeah I know, its actually quite adorable though" she said with a grin on her face. "I bet" I said followed by a slightly awkward silence. "well how is this bet going to work if you both supposedly know that they are going to get together?" I asked now feeling confused about this whole thing again. "well Riker feels that they won't get together until after we see them again whenever that may be, but as for me, I have a feeling that they are already together." she said in a way that I could instantly tell that she is dying to win this bet, I mean I bet Riker is too but to be honest I think they would be the cutest couple ever so I'm rooting for Rydel to win this bet even though I haven't met either of them yet.

p.o.v Laura

uggggggh I'm so bored! I haven't seen the Lynch's in what feels like forever even though I see Ross on the set of Austin and Ally every once in a while and the others are usually there with him. If you haven't already noticed I have a thing for Ross. It really bothers me how he doesn't know how I feel about him and also that he probably doesn't feel the way about me that I feel about him. For all I know he has probably already found someone. With that I picked up my phone and dialed Ross' cell. It Rang twice and then he picked up. "Hey Rossy!" I said cheerfully. "hey Laur" he said sounding half in a daydream. Great! Just great! he obviously has found someone. "what's up" that was all that needed to be said to get me out of the little funk that I had been in. "not much, I was just wondering if you and your siblings wanted to hang out today and maybe catch up a little considering we haven't seen each other in a while" I replied. "Okay sounds good!" He replied "and also, I have one more thing to ask you." I said as I sort of regretting this now. "Who's the girl?" I asked trying to hide the jealousy in my voice. "How do you know there's a... It was my voice wasn't it?" He asked "yeah it was" i replied. "well she's totally gorgeous, she has curly Ginger hair that goes down to her waist line, she has the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes you could ever come across. In general she's just really adorable and shy and i think i might ask her out." Is he trying to make me jealous because if he is it is totally working. wait... i think i might know her. I'm going to ask him what her name is just to be sure. "whats her name?" i asked curiously. the next thing you know he said the name i was really hoping i wouldn't hear. "her name is Scarlet Stevens" Great! just great! he's planning on asking out one of my closest friends and has no idea that i know her let alone that I'm really good friends with her, and also he still doesn't have the slightest clue that I'm in love with him. "well i should probably go so i can get ready to see you guys, Bye Ross" i said trying not to feel dead inside. "bye Laur" he replied and then hung up. i just sat there for a second but then i got up to get ready to go to the Lynch's house.

p.o.v Ellington

Rocky and I were lying there in my bed cuddling and I couldn't help but think about how happy he makes me. I have never been this happy before. I literally can not think of anything that would make me any happier than I am right now lying in bed with the love of my life. "hey Ell" he said getting my attention "yeah Rocks?" I replied. "I know that people would say that its probably too soon to say this but, Im in love with you" my heart was racing because I finally got to hear him say the words I had always dreamt of him saying but he had never actually said. "I'm in love with you too" I said while pecking him lightly on the lips and then snuggling back up into his warm comforting body. At that point we both felt that it would be perfect to just lie there all day, and quite frankly there is nothing I would rather be doing at the moment even though it is only 3:00 pm.

P.o.v Rocky

"I know that people would say that its probably too soon to say this but, Im in love with you" I can't believe I said it. As soon as I said it I felt this slight nagging feeling telling me I should have waited to tell him but in all honestly the time felt right "I'm in love with you too" he replied which automatically got rid of the nagging feeling because he didn't feel that it was too early to say it. "So how do you think we should tell the others?" I asked. "To tell you the truth I don't think I want to tell them quite yet, we will eventually but I just don't think now is the time to do it." He said as I nodded in agreement. "But how are we going to explain everything else to the others without telling them that we are together?" I said feeling worried about how they would react due to the fact that all of this is a lot of information to take in at one "it's okay, it's nothing to get overwhelmed about. We can talk it through In a bit, let's just take this time now to relax." He said to me in a soothing voice. "Okay that sounds like a good idea." I replied while Wrapping my arms around Ellington just a little bit tighter while kissing him lightly in the crook of his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

P.o.v Ross

I don't know if you have guessed this at all due to the fact that I met scarlet and seemed totally head over heels for her, but I'm in love with Laura. To tell the truth I'm very conflicted at the moment. I've been in love with Laura for a few years now but I highly doubt she even has the slightest of feelings for me, but then again I just can't seem to let go of the feelings I have for her. On top of that I met scarlet today in the park and I could tell without a doubt in my mind that there was something there. All problems aside, I'm waiting for Laura to come over and my nerves were driving me insane which is odd because as far as I know she isn't even interested in me so I just need to calm down. I was then pulled away from my thoughts by Rydel who was standing there with Riker. "What's shakin'?" he asked followed by giggling due to the really bad pun he just made. "Laura is coming over" I replied ignoring Riker's pun. "Yeah so" he said "someone's got girl trouble!" Rydel cut in while signalling Riker to leave the room.

P.o.v Rydel

"Yeah so?" Riker said clearly not understanding the situation Ross is currently in. "Someone's got girl trouble!" I replied ignoring Riker's comment and signalling him to leave the room. Once the door closed I spoke again "so what's wrong with Laura coming over?" I asked with a calm tone. "Well the ting is that I met this other girl today in the park and I like her a lot but I really like Laura too, and also I don't think Laura feels the same." He said. He doesn't have a clue does he. "First of all" I replied "Laura is crazy about you" I said. After i said that, a huge grin spread across his face. "And second" I continued. "You barely know this other girl, I mean at least get to know her first" I said hoping he would agree. "You know what! You're right" he said. And just then there was a knock on the door

P.o.v Laura

As I was getting ready I started thinking about my conversation with Ross. I can't believe he met one of my really good friends and practically fell in love with her as soon as he saw her, but when it comes to me, nothing what so ever! I guess it's kind of good though due to the fact that I won't have to worry about ruining my friendship with him. As these thoughts were going through my head I managed to finish getting ready for Ross'. With that all that was left to do was drive there. I then grabbed my car keys and headed on my way. During the drive I couldn't help but think that I should text or call scarlet about the whole Ross thing. On my way I finally talked myself into pulling over so I could text scarlet. Once I pulled over I took my phone out of my purse and started to type out a text "so I heard that you met a good friend of mine in the park today" I said trying to ease myself into the topic as apposed to being angry with her right away. Not long after I received a reply from her. "Yeah he's a sweetheart, I can totally see why you like him" GREAT! JUST GREAT! She likes him back! "Yeah, and it seems like you two hit it off" I replied and right after that text sent I started to type another one. "But I will have you know that like is an understatement so if at any point in time he ends up with you instead of me, you better watch your back!" with that I turned my phone off because I was already pissed off and just done with this conversation. With that I took off and finished my drive to the lynch's house.

*at the Lynch's house*

I parked my car, shut it off, and got out locking the door behind me. I walked up to the door and knocked semi nervously. After about a second or so the door opened. I was expecting it to be Ross but it was Rydel instead. "Hey Laura" she said cheerfully" I looked up at her "hey!" I said trying to hide my anger. "What's wrong?" She said while letting me in the house. "Can we maybe talk in private about it?" I asked quietly. "Yeah sure!" She replied. Right after she said that we walked through the tv room to get to Rydel's room. "Hey Laur!" Ross said as I walked by him. "Hey Ross..." I said while avoiding eye contact. Soon after that we arrived in Rydel's room.

P.o.v Ellington

I can not believe that Tomorrow will be the day that I get to see the Lynch's for the first time in nearly a month, possibly more. I'm really excited because they are all like family to me technically even more so now than before. I am also nervous about seeing them again because I know that I'm going to be swamped with questions about what happened and also I don't want them finding out quite yet that Rocky and I are together. It was getting later in the day but not quite late enough that we could go to sleep without waking up really early so I decided I would show Rocky some of my favourite YouTube videos which are all by the same account which is called sourcefed nerd. It's my favourite channel because they play a lot of the game cards against humanity. I love the idea of this game because you get lots of good laughs out of it. To be honest even though I love this game I have never actually played it but I have really wanted to play this for a while now but no one that I know has the game so I have never been given the opportunity to play it. "Have you ever actually played this game?" Rocky asked. "No but I have wanted to for a while now but no one I know has the game. The next thing I knew Rocky had his phone out and he was texting someone. "Sorry about that." He said "it's okay" I replied now kind of curious about who he was texting and what it was about but I decided to leave it. After watching a few cards against humanity videos we came across some other youtubers playing it as well. I have to say apart from the sourcefed nerd videos we watched, my favourite cards against humanity video was the one were dan howell and Tyler Oakley played the game. But I think that Rocky and I could both agree that our favourite one of all was when joe did the tune of the American gladiators theme after he won. Anyways... Moving on from that. "So what part of which one did you like the most?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. "I thought it was funny when joe was doing the American gladiators theme after he won that one time" he said. See! I knew he would say that! "I had a feeling you were going to say that" I replied while smiling.

P.o.v Scarlet

I was sitting on my couch daydreaming about Ross when all of a sudden I got a text. I was kind of hoping it was from Ross but it was from Laura. "So I heard you met a good friend of mine in the park today" at that moment I knew she was referring to Ross. Shit! He probably told her that we met and exchanged numbers today. "Yeah he's a sweetheart, I can totally see why you like him" I replied. Right after I sent the text i realized that it might have been a bad idea to say that because that girl can read me like a book whether it's in person or in text she's gonna find out that I like him too! FUCK! Right on cue I got a text back from Laura. "Yeah it seems like you two hit it off" to be honest I'm kinda scared shitless that she probably hates me now because I knew for a fact before hand that she's in love with Ross and she probably thinks I'm trying to steal him from her on purpose. And soon enough I will know for sure if that is what she thinks. In mid thought my phone went off again. "But I will have you know that like is an understatement so if at any point in time he ends up with you instead of me, you better watch your back!" Ok now it's official, that bitch is insane!

P.o.v Rydel

Once Laura and I got into my room I shut the door. "So what's wrong?" I asked her. "Ok so I have this friend named scarlet" she began and I nodded for her to continue. "And well she met your brother yesterday..." We both knew which of my brothers she was referring to so there didn't need to be any further explanation as far as that goes. "He hit on her didn't he?" I asked. "Yeah and I'm just guessing but I bet they have even exchanged numbers" she replied. "Oh crap!" I said. "What is it?" She asked. "Don't hate me but I may have kinda sorta told him to get to know her, and In his mind I bet he thinks I meant to forget about you and go after scarlet! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking when I told him that!" She gave me a forgiving look "it's okay I just don't want any friendships to get ruined, that's all." She said. All of a sudden there was a vibration from my pocket. "Hold on a sec!" I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked my notifications. "It's a text from Rocky!" I said happily due to the fact that this is the second text from him that I've gotten since he left. "What does it say?" Laura asked. I then began to read the text. "Can you please do me a favour? It's just that Ellington was showing me videos of people playing cards against humanity so I asked him if he's ever played and apparently he has wanted to but no one that he knows has the game so I was thinking maybe you could order the game online as soon as possible so I can surprise him with it cause he sounded pretty bummed when he said he's never played it, please order it as soon as possible and put it under Ellington's name so that way it will be kind of like a present or something. thank you, and see you all tomorrow" after I finished reading the text I began to type a reply. "And you are going through all of this trouble because?" All of a sudden I got another text. "I'll explain tomorrow" I read out loud. "Wait... Do you know what this means?!" I asked excitedly. "ROCKLIFF IS REAL!" We yelled and squealed like fangirls.

P.o.v Rocky

After watching a few cards against humanity videos Ellington fell asleep in my arms. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. I mean he's adorable to begin with but when he's sleeping he just curls up like a little kitten. I was pretty tired myself but sleep just didn't seem to take over quite yet so I decided to just lie there with the love of my life in my arms until it did. After about an hour or so I finally fell asleep.

*the next day*

I woke up and Ellington was still asleep in my arms. All of a sudden I felt him stirring a bit and then he opened his eyes slightly. "Good morning sexy" i said "good morning babe" he replied with his sexy tired voice. After that he pecked my lips softly. God do I ever love that! "I really love you, you know!" I said. He smiled with his face going red and he buried his face in my chest. "It's true" I continued. With that he looked back up at me. "I love you more than you will ever know and I always have" he replied. After that I didn't really know what to say so at first I just kissed him passionately. When we pulled away I spoke again. "I have to admit I can't top that." After that we both laughed followed by us both getting out of bed to start our morning routines. Once the both of us finished our morning routines we headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast before we would head back to my house. We walked into the kitchen holding hands and that's when Ellington's mom looked at us, looked down at or hands, looked back up at us and said "the love birds are finally awake!" Ellington rolled his eyes at her but I just smiled while lightly squeezing his hand. "So what are you two up to today?" Ellington's dad asked. "Well we are planning to go to Rocky's to see everyone" Ellington said. "That's nice!" His dad replied. After Ellington and I finished eating we said goodbye to his parents and headed off to my house to see my family.


	11. Chapter 11

P.o.v Ryland

I decided since Rocky and Ellington are coming home today I would invite Dove over so she could finally meet Them. With that I took out my phone to text her to come over. "Hey babe! Wanna come over and meet Rocky and Ellington when they get here?" Within a few seconds I got a reply "sure that sounds fun!" "Great and if I'm not mistaken I think Rydel went online and ordered cards against humanity and it might come in today so we might get to play!" I waited for a second before I started to type out another text. "And if you want you can come over now" within seconds she had replied. "That sounds like a lot of fun and okay I'll be there in about 15 minutes!" Right as I put my phone in my pocket I heard familiar voices coming from the back door. "GUYS! ELLINGTON AND ROCKY ARE HOME!" All of a sudden all you could hear through the house were loud footsteps as if everyone was running from all different directions. The next thing you know everyone was in the same room greeting Ellington and Rocky. Surprisingly they weren't being totally swamped with questions like I thought they would be. After everyone got settled it wasn't long before Dove showed up. "What's Dove Cameron doing here?" I heard Rocky and Ellington ask in unison followed by them sharing a look that would only happen if you were infatuated with someone or if you are in love and then I noticed that they were holding hands and their fingers were intertwined. "Rocky and Ellington, meet my girlfriend Dove, Dove meet my brother Rocky and his significant other, Ellington!" After I said significant other Rocky looked at me as if he were attempting to set me ablaze with his eyes. Meanwhile Ellington was trying to calm him down. Once Rocky calmed down he spoke. "I apologize for bursting out in anger like that, it's just that Ellington and I had come to a mutual agreement that we wouldn't tell anyone about our relationship until we both agreed that it was a good time to announce our relationship to at least you guys anyways." After Rocky finished speaking I looked over at Riker and Rydel and that's when I saw Riker pass Rydel ten dollars. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice this either. That's when Ellington spoke. "Did you two make a bet on Rocky and I getting together?!" He said loudly but not sounding the least bit mad. He just sounded curious. "Yeah that's only because we ship you guys together" Riker replied. I do have to admit that I ship them too because to be honest I always secretly knew they would get together.

P.o.v Ellington

"Did you two make a bet on Rocky and I getting together?!" I said loudly,not with anger but with curiosity. "Yeah that's only because we ship you guys together" Riker Replied. That's so sweet! They ship us together. Hopefully the fans will give a similar reaction. Speaking of that kind of thing, we haven't done anything to do with the band lately. Anyways... I gave Rocky's hand a light squeeze and the conversation just continued. We talked for hours on end when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I said while getting up to answer the door. Rocky got up and followed me to the door. I opened the door and the postman spoke "delivery for Ellington Ratliff!" I gave Rocky a bit of a confused look but took the box anyways, signed for the package, thanked the postman and walked back into the living room. Once I got back to the living room everyone was staring at me, clearly waiting for me to open it. I quickly ran off to the kitchen to get some scissors and then I headed back so I could open the package. Once I opened it my jaw dropped. "It's cards against humanity!" I yelled excitedly like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Wait... Were you texting someone to order the game after I told you I had never played?" I asked sounding curious even though I knew the answer. "Yeah, I just thought that maybe we could all play if someone ordered it" Rocky replied "thanks babe! I love you" I said "I love you too" he replied followed by us hugging "awwwwwwwwwww" everyone said at the same time.

P.o.v Rydel

We all gathered around the kitchen table so we could get started with our game of cards against humanity. Once we were all seated Ellington explained the game to anyone who didn't know how to play. "So for anyone who doesn't know how to play cards against humanity, here is how you play. Each player has seven white cards in their hand, the judge of the round picks up a black card and reads it out loud, everyone except for the judge has to pick one white card from their hand that they think the judge will find the funniest, they hand in those cards to the judge,pick up another white card because you always have to have seven cards in your hand, the judge reads them out loud to the other players and the person who's card gets picked gets a point." Once Ellington finished explaining the game he started to deal the white cards giving seven to each person including himself. "So who is going to judge first?" I asked. "I think Rocky should" Ellington said. "Okay!" Everyone agreed including Rocky himself. With that Rocky picked up a black card and read it to us.

P.o.v Rocky

After everyone had come to an agreement that I would be the judge first I picked up a black card off of the deck and read it "this is your captain speaking, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for _" after everyone picked the cards from their hands that they would use for the round all of the selected cards were handed to me. I picked the first one up and read it "this is your captain speaking, please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for an ass disaster" wow! oh my god that's actually hilarious. "please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for Glory holes!" wow okay. "please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for a badly timed bald joke!" that's just... wow! oh my god! "please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for your dick getting stuck in a finger trap with another dick!" that's just weird "what the fuck?" I asked considering these answers are literally just getting weirder and weirder "what?" Everyone said in unison while all sounding confused. "All of these answers are pretty weird that's all" I said while I felt a hand grab hold of my own which was obviously Ellington's "okay so there are still two more to read" I said while picking up the next white card "please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for a vagina that leads to another dimension" well thats... Interesting. "Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for an orgy with the Clinton's" well that was an interesting first round. "Well I'm just going to start off by saying I have one messed up family, one messed up but totally adorable boyfriend, and as for you Dove, don't take this offensively but you're pretty messed up too" after I said that they just kind of all gave me sarcastic death stares followed by all of us bursting into a fit of laughter. After that we began Round two. The game went on for nearly an hour but in the end it was a close call between Rydel, Ell, and i, Rydel and I both tied for second with six points and Ell won with seven. After that game we played another and this time Rydel won. After that we had all decided that it was getting late so we all went our seperate ways but instead of ellington sleeping in the guest bedroom he was going to stay in my room with me.


	12. Chapter 12

P.o.v Ellington

After we finished our final game of cards against humanity we all headed to bed, but tonight instead of sleeping in the guest bedroom and rocky sleeping in his room on his own we decided that the both of us would sleep in his room. To be honest I'm kind of nervous because if anything were to happen, if you know what I'm saying, I'm not sure I would be ready for that quite yet. With that we went off to Rocky's room. Once we got into Rocky's Room I sat down on his bed considering its kind of an instinct liked thing for me to do because every time Rocky and I are in his Room the first thing that I always do is sit on his bed. As per usual I was followed closely behind by Rocky who sat down right beside me. We sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence until Rocky spoke. "It's getting a bit late, it might be a good idea to go to bed" he does have a point and I am getting pretty tired. With that he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I would go to sleep but there was just something about that kiss that lead me go want more. I could tell it Was the same with Rocky because he sat back up and pressed his lips up to mine ever so gently. After that our lips parted only momentarily due to our need to breathe. Once our lips met again his tongue was begging for entrance. At first I hesitated but then eventually granted him access. We fought for dominance and surprise surprise, he won. It doesn't really matter to me anyways because I am currently making out with the love of my life. I know I didn't really need to say it to myself because I know that it's happening obviously but it's just one of those things that you know for a fact it's real but it feels like a dream anyways.

P.o.v Ryland

"Hey Ross?" I said considering we share a bedroom. "Yeah Ry" he replied. "I bet ya ten bucks that Rocky and Ellington are doing it right now" he looked at me slightly confused. "Doing what?.. Oh wait... Never mind" after he said that he looked scarred at the thought of that happening just a few doors down. After that I couldn't help but laugh. He hesitated for a second but then eventually gave in. "Fine! Deal!" He finally said. After that we both went silent just keeping within our own thoughts. After I managed to get my mind to stop racing it wasn't long before I nearly fell asleep. I didn't actually fall asleep. all I could hear was Ross' phone going off because apparently he doesn't know how to turn his fucking phone on silent. "Who the hell are you texting at this time of night?" I whisper yelled. He looked over at me as if I actually startled him but I don't give a shit at the moment, I don't feel sorry at all because all I'm trying to do is sleep. "I'm texting scarlet" he said sounding irritated. "Okay but can you at least turn your phone on silent?" I asked. "Fine!" He replied. After that it didn't take long for sleep to take over.

P.o.v Scarlet

It's currently really late and I have been texting Ross for at least the passed hour and a half. I should really be asleep right now but I'm not because I would obviously much rather talk to Ross. I kind of zoned out for a second but then my phone went off which seemed to drag me back to reality. "Meet me in the park, ASAP!" After I read that I just couldn't help but think that he's absolutely insane. "Are you crazy! We could get in trouble!" I said. Not two seconds later he replied again. "That's a risk I am willing to make" with that I got out of bed and quietly snuck out the window. Once I was out the window there was no problem making it to the park. It actually isn't that far of a walk from here. Once I got there I looked around a bit but I eventually found Ross all alone on a bench waiting for me. I walked up to the bench and sat next to him quietly. "Hey Ross!" I whispered happily. "Hey scarlet!" He replied hugging me. "So why exactly did you want to meet at this time of night?" I asked "I need to tell you something" he said.

P.o.v Ross

"I need to tell you something." i told her semi nervously. "and what exactly would that be?" she replied sounding curious. Here goes nothing... "I wanted to tell you that i really like you and that i want you to be my girlfriend." at first she was just staring at me and not saying anything which of course caused me to automatically think that she doesnt think of me that way but apparently i was wrong. all of a sudden i was pulled from my thoughts by her arms wrapping around me. "i would love to be your girlfriend." After I got home from the park I decided to go on twitter for a bit until I felt tired enough to fall asleep because after what just happened it would be a while before I were to fall back to sleep. After about 20 minutes of just scrolling I got a notification " rossr5: I am now in a relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world and I love her to bits,I love you scarlet 3" after that I couldn't help but smile and at that point I was tired enough that I was able to fall asleep and dream of Ross.

P.o.v Rocky

Things were getting heated between Ellington and I. It is literally to the point where neither of us have anything on except for our boxers, and if things keep going the way they are it won't be long until those are off too. Just when I thought that Ellington grabbed hold of my boxers as if to pull them off. I swear he can read my mind sometimes. At that point we were still kissing so I decided I would pull away but only for long enough to get my boxers off. Thank god for that too because at this point I have such a hard on that there was next to no room left in my boxers. "Holy shit you're huge!" Ellington whispered. I couldn't help but smirk a little after that. I began rubbing Ellington through his boxers and it was easy to tell he was enjoying it because his eyes were shut, his jaw dropped, and his head was leaned back. After a while i decided to rub harder to see if I could really get him going. After that I stopped. I pulled his boxers off and looked at his length. After looking at it for a few seconds I took the tip in my mouth. As I sucked Ellington leaned his head back in pleasure and began moaning my name. I moved my tongue around a bit causing Ellington to moan louder. I know I should probably tell him to be quieter but to be honest his moaning is really turning me on. After about a minute longer I decided to take in as much of his length as I could causing him to gasp. After taking whatever amount of his length in my mouth as I could I just wrapped my hand around whatever was left and pumped. I could tell he was about to cum so I stopped. I could tell I pissed him off a bit by stopping but I didn't want him to cum just yet. I grabbed a condom out of the drawer of my bedside table and quickly rolled it onto my length. After that I got behind Ellington and lined myself up with his entrance. "Rocky?" Ellington said quietly. "Yeah Babe?" I replied. "I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow"

P.o.v Laura

For some reason I just can't seem to fall asleep. It's really starting to bother me because it's heading on 3:00am and this literally had never happened before. I decided to pull out my laptop and go on twitter for a bit. I was scrolling through when one tweet in particular caught my eye. " rossr5: I am now in a relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world and I love her to bits,I love you scarlet 3" I can not believe her I told her that he's mine and now she's dating him. I would call her now but I'm too tired and pissed off at the moment so I'll just figure it all out tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

P.o.v Rydel

I woke up and went to the kitchen because I smelled waffles and I am currently really hungry. I said good morning to my parents and then we were soon after greeted by my older brother and also boyfriend Riker. "Morning babe!" He said. "Morning" I replied. Right after I said that Ross and Ryland walked in. "Good morning!" They said in unison. "Good morning" we all replied. After we all said good morning and began eating that's when I noticed something strange. Rocky and Ellington aren't up yet. That's odd they are usually up around the same time as Ross and Ryland. Have any of you noticed by chance that Rocky and Ellington aren't up yet?" Nobody said anything. Ryland just gave Ross a strange look and I have no idea why. "Could you actually go get them for me sweetie?" Mom asked "okay!" I replied. I got up and headed off to Rocky's room. I opened the door to find Rocky passed out on top of Ellington who was also passed out,and they were both completely naked. "Oh, my, God!" I whispered. "You two fucked last night!" I yelled waking Rocky up. Once he realized the situation they were in, he panicked and grabbed the sheets to cover both of them. Rocky then gave me the look of a deer in headlights. After a good 5 seconds of that I spoke "mom wanted me to see if you two were coming to have some breakfast." I said awkwardly. "Yeah we'll be down in 5" Rocky whispered. With that I went back to the kitchen.

P.o.v Laura

"Good morning honey!" My mom said to me as I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Good morning mom!" I replied. I could tell she knew I was pissed off. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's nothing..." I said sighing. "I can tell you're lying Laura." She stated. "Fine! Well I went on twitter last night for a bit and found out that my friend scarlet is dating Ross" she looked at me with a puzzled expression. "And this is a problem because?" As you can tell I don't really tell her much about things like this but for some reason today I decided to spill. "I really really like Ross and she knew that already and she became his girlfriend without consulting me!" She began looking at me with a slightly blank expression but then she spoke again. "Why don't you talk to Ross about it then!" I looked at her as if she were absolutely insane. "No offence but that is a really stupid idea!" I said. To be honest I didn't exactly think it was a stupid idea. I just don't want to talk to him about it. "Well maybe you could talk to one of his siblings about it." That idea actually isn't half bad and now I just need to think. Who would he be closest with that I could talk to about it. I thought for a minute and that's when it came to me. I think I'll talk to Rocky.

P.o.v Dove

I was on my laptop in my room scrolling through twitter when all of a sudden my cell phone started ringing. "Hey babe!" I said to Ryland. "Hey!" I replied excitedly. "Wanna come over today?!" He asked still yelling excitedly. "Yes!" I exclaimed. After that neither of us could help ourselves but laugh. "When should I go over there then?" I asked. "ASAP cause I'm boooooooooored!" He replied still yelling and dragging on the O. "I'll see you in 15! Bye love you!" I said. "Sounds good! Love you too! Byeeeeeeeeeee" he said dragging on the E. He is so weird but I love him anyways to be honest.

P.o.v Rocky

I can't believe that my sister just walked in on my boyfriend and I passed out naked! Anyways. I started getting ready for breakfast when all of a sudden I heard a voice. "My ass hurts!" I smiled to myself "oh good you're awake! And you have me to thank for that." I looked at him as he stood up. He then walked over to me and he was walking funny. I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you sure you wanna go out there walking like that?" I asked concerned for multiple reasons. "Yeah I'm sure! And besides, after what you did to me last night I'll be walking like this all day and I'm going to have to leave your room at some point or another!" He does have a point. And also they will find out at one point or another that we did it cause Rydel already knows and she's bad at keeping secrets. After both Ellington and I were dressed we headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Once we got to the kitchen everyone gave Ellington a bit of a weird look and then looked at me. "Care to explain?" Mom said. Ellington and I stood there awkwardly and just before I was going to speak Rydel yelled "ROCKY AND ELLINGTON HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" I can not believe she would rat us out like that. Then again she literally can't keep a secret to save her life. "Is this true?" Mom asked looking at us in shock and disbelief. "Yes! We did! To be honest I am very surprised that none of you heard us last night!" After I said that Ross yelled. "GOD DAMNIT" and handed Ryland Ten bucks. "Did you two seriously bet on that!?" Mom and I yelled at the same time. Ross and Ryland then looked down trying to hide their faces. Right when I thought I wouldn't get in shit for what happened last night mom turned her attention back to us causing everyone else to do the same. "Are you going to ground me?" I asked expecting her to say yes. "No, but I'll tell you something. Just do us a favor and try to keep it down" after I realized what she meant my face went as red as a tomato. So apparently they did hear us. Well that's just embarrassing!

P.o.v Laura

I decided since I was going to talk to Rocky I would stop in so that I could just get certain things off my chest. Once I showed up I knocked on the door. I stood waiting for a second until the door opened. It was Ross who answered the door. "Hey Laura! I assume you wanna talk to Rydel cause I'll get her for you" he said. Well this is less awkward then I thought it would be. But that's probably not going to last long. "Thanks Ross but I actually want to talk to Rocky." I said awkwardly. Once I said that he looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Okay well I guess you should probably come inside cause everyone is in the kitchen right now." He said leading me into the kitchen. "Hey Laura!" Rydel said. "Hey..." I replied "is something wrong? Do you wanna talk about it? We can go in my room to talk about it if you want" holy questions. I guess I should expect that from her though. "That's actually why I'm here but I actually came to talk to Rocky." I said causing everyone to give me confused looks. With that Rocky and I headed off to his room to talk. As soon as he closed the door he spoke "I apologize for the mess" all I could think was what could have caused and only one thing came to mind but if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure he's single, I mean we don't talk much so I wouldn't know but anyways that's not important. "It's fine" I replied awkwardly. "So I have two questions" he said. I nodded for him to continue. "First, why is it me you want to talk to, and second, what did you want to talk about?" I had a feeling he would ask why. "I wanted to talk to you because for some reason I feel like I can confide in you the best, I mean I would have told Rydel but she can't keep a secret to save her life" he looked at me as if he thought of a perfect example. "I know exactly what you mean" he replied with an understanding look on his face. After I told him about the situation regarding Ross gave me his input and in general was just really sweet about the whole thing. It even got to the point where I had a strange gut feeling and I find that I am the kind of person to go with my gut so I went with it and the next thing you know i made it to the point where I physically could not stop myself. I was kissing Rocky.

P.o.v Ellington

After Laura came over she said she wanted to talk to Rocky. I don't have a single clue why she would want to talk to him at all but i decided to just let it slide. After a good 20 minutes or so I started wondering what was taking them so long so I decided I would go to see what's up. "They've been up there a while" I said. Of course Rydel knew what I meant when I said that. "I'm sure it would be fine if you went up to go check on them" Rydel said. "Okay I'll be back in a second then" I replied. With that I headed over to Rocky's room, and opened the door only to find the last thing I would ever want to see. Rocky and Laura were kissing. At first I stood in complete shock. "Ellington..." Rocky said. I saw Laura look back and fourth between us when all of a sudden she spoke. "Rocky? You didn't tell me Ellington is your boyfriend..." She said awkwardly. "Ex boyfriend!" I said as the tears threatened to run down my face. I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I ran outside. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was I wanted to be as far away from Rocky as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

P.o.v Rocky

"Ellington..." I whispered I can't believe that just happened. "Rocky? You didn't tell me Ellington is your boyfriend..." Laura said. I don't know what the fuck she was thinking when she did that but one thing I know for sure is that I want her our of my sight! Ellington looked at me with pain filled eyes and spoke. "Ex boyfriend" at first I literally couldn't think of what to say or do. I was just completely frozen. Once I snapped out of it I pushed Laura off of me. "I can not fucking believe you would do that! Even if I was straight and single! GET OUT! NOW!" right after I said that I remembered the reason I was yelling at her. With that I just Ran! I ran out of the house faster than I had ever run before. I went to the first place I thought he would have went.

P.o.v Ellington

After I broke up with Rocky I ran to the only place I could think to Run that even Rocky doesn't know about. There's this little abandoned park about a kilometre and a half or so behind my house which is where i always go when i feel that i need to be alone because that way i can get fresh air at the same time compared to at home. Thank god I'm decently fit because if i wasn't i wouldn't be able to Run From the Lynch's house to the abandoned park without stopping. Once i got there i dropped to the ground and cried my eye out.

p.o.v Laura

"GET OUT NOW!" Rocky yelled as if he was ready to kill me. i have literally never seen him this angry and believe it or not i have actually seen him pretty angry before. After he said that to me he looked as if he remembered about something and then took off. to be completely honest i feel really really guilty for ruining their relationship. i mean i have shipped them together for like forever. i guess he just kind of reminded me of Ross. I went back to the kitchen where everyone else was. "Rydel, can i talk to you for a sec?" i asked kind of awkwardly considering they would have seen Rocky running after Ellington. "yeah lets go to my room then so we can talk." Rydel said quietly and then we headed off to her room to talk. "so whats up?" she asked clearly not expecting me to say what I'm about to. "i kissed Rocky!"

p.o.v Rydel

"i kissed Rocky!" Laura said. Wait! Did I hear that right? "You what!" I exclaimed with a shocked tone. "Rocky and I were talking and he was being really sweet about everything and in that time he reminded me a lot of Ross and I wasn't thinking and-" I cut her off. "Its okay" I said trying to comfort my friend who is now so close to tears its ridiculous. "To be honest I feel so guilty for not telling you that they actually are... Well were together" I said feeling guilty. "Its okay, I shouldn't even have kissed him in the first place" she said. I have to admit, that is totally true. "Yeah that might not have been the greatest idea you have ever had, its not entirely your fault though, it was also just really bad timing" after I said that she smiled a bit. "So let's go explain this to the others shall we?" I said and with that we headed to the kitchen to explain everything to the others.

P.o.v Rocky

After a good while of frantically searching for my now ex boyfriend I decided to stop by his house to ask his parents if they knew where he would have gone. I didn't even bother stopping back home to get the keys to my car to drive there. Instead I just ran. I ran like my life depended on it, and really who knows, my life really could depend on it. Once I got to his house I didn't bother knocking, instead I just ran through the door basically having a panic attack. "Oh my goodness did you run all the way here?" His mother asked me sounding really worried. "Yeah and do you by any chance have a single clue where your son might be?" I asked his mother sounding both panicked and out of breath. "I saw him about ten minutes ago running through the back yard and over the back fence so if you want to find him you might want to get going." She said. "Thank you" I sad before I ran out the back door.

P.o.v Laura

Rydel and I made our way to the kitchen. "What the fuck happened?" Ross asked. "Ross! Watch your language!" Stormie interrupted. "It's sort of a long story..." I said awkwardly. "We have time" Ross said clearly pissed off. "Okay well, when Rocky and I were in his room talking he was being really sweet and he reminded me of you, and I got lost in my thoughts and the next thing you know I was kissing him and then Ellington walked in and I had no idea that they were together or that they were even gay for that matter and then Ellington ran away causing Rocky to yell at me and I didn't mean for any of this to happen" I said rambling and now I'm also in tears and Ross hugs me. "It's okay" his big strong arms around me comfortingly

P.o.v Ross

Laura began rambling with tears threatening to fall. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her comfortingly. That was actually when I noticed that I felt different this time then any other time before when I would interact with Laura usually I feel completely normal like as if we were nothing more than just best friends, meaning after I met scarlet but now I have butterflies in my stomach and I swear if I talk I'm bound to get my words mixed up because of her and in general I think I made the wrong choice when I decided to ask scarlet to be my girlfriend. That's right you heard right! I have finally realized that Laura is the one for me and not scarlet. After Laura calmed down I told her I had to do something and that I would be back in an hour at most. Before I left Laura I walked over to Rydel and brought her into the other room for a second. "Can you do me a favour and make sure that Laura doesn't leave or anything because I need to talk alone with her when I get back. I whispered with a hopeful tone. "Where are you going?" She asked sounding confused. "I'm going to call scarlet and ask to meet up with her because I'm going to break up with her" I said continuing to whisper. "Okay but why? You two are cute together." She asked. "Because I'm an idiot and only just now realized that scarlet is not the one for me and Laura is." I said now sounding impatient because I just want to get this breakup done and over with. "Thankyou" I said as I left the room and grabbed my car keys. Once I got into my car i dialed Scarlet's number, I took a deep breath and his call.

P.o.v Ellington

I've been on the ground crying for what feels like hours when it's probably been not even one yet. All of a sudden I heard someone running towards me. I didn't even bother looking due to the off chance that It could be Rocky. Just the thought of him made me cry harder than I already had been which I didn't even think was possible even though it apparently was. I was interrupted by my thoughts by a deep yet incredibly familiar voice which was obviously Rocky. "ELLINGTON!" I heard him yell and about five seconds later he was by my side. I would roll over to face him but I can't risk looking into his perfectly amazing eyes and giving in only to risk the chance of getting hurt again. "Ell, just look at me" he begged. I didn't respond to him in any way. "Please just look at me!" He said, this time a little louder and I heard his voice crack a bit. I feel bad but I can't let myself get sucked in again. I could hear that he's crying now. To tell the truth I really really want to believe that this was all just one huge misunderstanding but I just couldn't believe it. Eventually Rocky tried to pick me up and get me to look at him but I just couldn't let him. So I pushed him off of me, stood up without looking anywhere near him and ran. I ran back to my house, went into the bathroom found a razor and began to cut.

P.o.v Ryland

Today I have big plans that involve me buying a ring. No I'm not going to propose to Dove, yet... I decided that I would buy her a promise ring so that she does know that I do intend to marry her in the future. I asked Rydel if she would go with me and she said sure. I'm not quite sure what her and Riker were talking about before I left but it had something to do with keeping her company. With that Rydel and I headed on our way. Once we got there we started looking at a bunch of different rings. I was looking at some of a one side of the giant jewelry case and Rydel was looking over at the other side. All of a sudden she started squealing with excitement. "RYRY! Come here I found the perfect ring!" As soon as she said that was when reality had just finally set in. Crap now I'm really nervous! I must have looked pretty nervous too because once Rydel noticed my facial expression she wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. "There's nothing to worry about! It's going to be completely fine! I know for a fact that she would never reject you! She loves you Ry! She really does. She literally tells me that just about every time her and I hang out just the two of us." After she said that last part I couldn't help but let a giant smile creep up on my face. "Now let me see the ring you found." I said now that I have my confidence back.

P.o.v Rocky

Clearly Ellington doesn't want to see me and it really hurts me that he wouldn't even look at me, let alone let me explain what actually happened between Laura and I. I literally can not stand her right now because if she had just talked to Rydel instead of me we wouldn't be in this fucking mess. Thank god I have siblings who are legal drinking age because I really need a drink right now. I know I don't usually drink but I really need it right now. I went to the beer fridge and grabbed a case of Riker's drinks. I went to my room , sat down, opened the case, grabbed a drink, opened it and chugged it back in frustration. God I can't wait Till I can legally drink because it will save me From having to get into everyone else's drinks. Once I finished that drink I grabbed another. This continued for a while until I was so drunk that I passed out.

P.o.v Rydel

Ryland and I were just finished getting the promise ring for dove so we were on our way home. Once we got home I went to check on Riker and Laura. They were just talking about whatever. "We're back" I yelled at them from across the room. Just then Ross came in. Well in that case I'm just gonna go. I walked over to Ryland and told him to just leave them be for a few minutes. "Let's go eaves drop from the other room." I whispered suggestively. "Okay!" He agreed.

P.o.v Ellington

I cut my arm over and over again until the feeling in it was nearly gone. After I did that I cleaned the razor blade and put it away. After that I went to bed and cried for hours until I fell asleep and even then I cried in my sleep. I miss having Rocky by my side but I can't let him know that because that's a sign of weakness and I need to prove that I am strong and independent.

P.o.v Dove

I got a text from Ryland telling me to meet him in his back yard. With that I got my mom to drop me off at his house. I went into his back yard. When I got there he was standing in the middle of a heart made of red rose petals and he had something in his hands. "What's all this about babe?" I asked him curiously. "Well I know we haven't been together long but there is something about the way that you make me feel that I not even Savannah made me feel even when I was with her. The point is, I'm in love with you and I wanted to give you this and tell you that I do in fact intend on marrying you one day no matter when that day may be." With that he opened the little box in his hand and there was the most beautiful ring in it. It was a simple silver band that had the word promise engraved into it and the dot over the I was a small diamond. With that he slipped the ring onto my finger and then we kissed.

P.o.v Laura

Riker and I were talking. I was still kind of near tears. And then all of a sudden Ross came through the door. "Hey Laura, can I talk to you for a second?" With that Riker left the room. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to sound happy. "I need to ask you something." He asked and I nodded for him to continue. "I know that you're one a bit of an emotional roller coaster at the moment after what has happened today but today I noticed something. I noticed that I haven't exactly been anywhere near as happy with scarlet as I could be with someone else so would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I went completely speechless. I have no idea what to say. "Wait aren't you still with scarlet though?" I asked now slightly confused. "Well... The reason I left for about an hour while you were talking with Riker, I kind of went to break up with her." He said awkwardly which sounded adorable. "But why did you break up with her for me though?" I asked still trying to wrap my head around the idea of my long time crush feeling the same way. "Like I already said, scarlet doesn't make me nearly as happy as I could be with someone else, and that someone else is you." After he said that a huge smile krept up on my face. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend" I said happily and with that i finally got to do what I had been longing to do for as long as I can remember. I kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

P.o.v Ross

I can't believe its happening! I'm finally kissing laura, and the best part is that its better than I ever imagined! I can't believe it took me until just now to finally realize that laura is the one for me. It was kind of like a scene in Austin and ally where Austin and Ally would have a moment except that this time its not between our characters but between us. After we pulled away from the kiss I was speechless. It is literally impossible for me to find the perfect words to describe the experience that I just had. Everything, and I mean absolutely everything that came to mind was an understatement it was just perfect.

P.o.v Rocky

I woke up what must have been the following morning by Riker shaking me! "Dude what the fuck!" He yelled at me "what?" I said quietly. "You drank all my beer!" He yelled. I rubbed my head as the memories of what I think was the previous day began coming back to me. After all my memory of what i think was the previous day were back I tried so hard to hold back my tears but I couldn't. I burst out in tears and I could have sworn that Riker thought it was his fault because as soon as he realized I was crying he began trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you" he said wrapping his arms around me for a comforting hug. "Its not your fault" I said in barely a whisper considering I'm trying so hard to hold my tears back that it feels like my throat is closing in. "What time is it anyways?" I asked as my throat still felt like it was about to close in. "Its almost dinner time" he said answering my question. "Was I really passed out for that long?" I asked in astonishment. "Its still the same day" he said again answering my question. "Oh!" I replied. "You should probably get cleaned up a bit before dinner because no offense but you look like a wreck." He said giggling a bit. "I feel like one." I replied sounding like I could break down again any second. He was about to leave the room until I said that. Seeing me in this state must really upset him. He turned back to me. "Hang on a second I'll be right back" he said as I nodded okay considering I feel as if I talk I'll probably cry again. About three minutes later Riker came back. "We have as much time as you need, what's got you down?" You are probably wondering why Riker is asking this, well that is because after breakfast Riker left the house to go hang out with some friends of his. "Well while you were gone..." I began. "Laura came over and she wanted to talk to me about Ross, I still don't fully understand why she came to me instead of Rydel but that's not the point." I said "okay then what is your point?" He asked me calmly obviously asking in a way that wouldn't get me too worked up. "Okay well my point is that after a while of talking all of a sudden she kissed me and I couldn't get her off of me! I swear she's way stronger than she looks and then Ellington walked in seeing what was going on and broke up with me right on the spot." I said breaking down again. "did you go after him?" He asked with a concerned tone. "Yeah but he wouldn't even look at me let alone explain anything." I said. "Well that son of a bitch!" He he whispered sounding incredibly pissed of while getting up and storming off.

P.o.v Riker

"Well that son of a bitch!" I said while storming out of Rocky's room. "Where are you going!?" Mom yelled as I walked passed the kitchen. "Out!" I replied angrily while slamming the door behind me. I can't believe he wouldn't even let Rocky explain. He knows damn well that Rocky would never do that to him on purpose. Once I got to Ellington's house I knocked on the door. His mother answered "is Ellington home?" I asked as calmly as I possibly could. "Yeah he's just in his Room go on ahead" she said. "Thankyou!" I replied. I headed off to Ellington's room. "WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T YOU LET HIM EXPLAIN LET ALONE LOOK AT HIM!?" He looked up at me as if he was scared shitless! Well he should be! "I was scared that if I looked at him that I would give in too easily and risk getting hurt again." He said with his voice shaky. "YOU THINK THAT HE HURT YOU?!" I yelled with my voice full of anger. "YOU SHOULD SEE HIM RIGHT NOW AFTER YOU JUST SHUT HIM OUT! HE'S COMPLETELY HURT BY THAT AND HE'S TOTALLY LOST WITHOUT YOU! HE NEEDS YOU ELLINGTON! ROCKY NEEDS YOU!" I yelled at him as my voice began to crack a bit because I don't ever yell at anyone this bad. "What makes you think I'll just crawl back to him just because of the state he's in right now?" He asked. Would you at least let him explain? I asked pleading for him to say yes. "I just need some time, okay?" He said so quietly it was almost inaudible. "Okay..." I said. With that I headed back to my house.

P.o.v Ellington

After Riker left I sat there for a moment to actually consider what he said. Believe me I really want to go and let him explain but I just don't think I'm ready for an explanation quite yet. I know you are all going to hate me for what I'm about to do but I need to do it. I went into the bathroom, grabbed the razor and began to cut. The numbness that I feel when I cut is the closest I have ever come to feeling relaxed since yesterday and quite frankly after what just happened I need this. I kept cutting and cutting until I felt numb all over. Sadly though this time the numbness wasn't enough I needed more. I would continue cutting but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I went back into the bathroom grabbed the first bottle of pills I found in the cupboard and began talking them few by few until suddenly my vision began to get blurry and then I just completely blacked out.

P.o.v Rydel

The phone started ringing "I GOT IT!" I yelled so everyone throughout the house could hear me. "Hey Cheryl!" I said (for those of you who aren't aware of who Cheryl is, she is Ellington's mom) "Rydel! Please don't panic or anything but just come to the hospital as fast as you can!" Shit! "Guys we have to go to the hospital now! I'll explain later!" I yelled sounding really worried. With that our whole family piled into the van and headed to the hospital. Once we got there we went to the front desk. "Could you please tell me which room Ellington Ratliff is in?" I said trying to stay calm. "He is in room 514, A" the secretary said. "Thankyou!" I replied with that we all headed off to the room he was in. Cheryl was sitting next to him holding his hand. "He is in a coma but he can still hear everything" she said sounding surprisingly calm due to the fact that this is her only child we are talking about. We all took turns talking to him one by one while the others were in the room still. "What happened to him?" I asked while Riker was taking his turn to talk to him as I had finished mine. "He overdosed on pills from the cupboard in the bathroom." She said. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked. "Yeah they managed to get it all out of his system he just needs time to wake up. Although I've been told that the doctor requests that he be put on suicide watch for a while." She said basically monotone "oh" I replied with almost the same tone. I walked over to one of the empty chairs in the Room and sat down.

P.o.v Rocky

It is finally my turn to talk to Ellington and I'm kind of thankful that he's in a coma right now because that means he has no choice but to listen to what I have to say to him. "Can I talk with him alone please?" I asked quietly. After I asked they all nodded and left the room. "Ell, I wish you would have just listened to me in the park before because if you had then this wouldn't be happening right now, what you saw before wasn't anything close to what you took it as. I would never ever cheat on you and I need you to know that. I'm a complete mess without you. You're my other half, I need you in order to function properly! What happened between laura and I was a total misunderstanding she just needed some advice about Ross and somewhere along the conversation she must have got carried away and thought I was him because she kissed me! I tried to pull away but I couldn't. I swear she is so much stronger than she looks. I promise that I love you and only you, always and forever!" All of a sudden I felt a cold but gentle grip on my hand. It was Ellington. All of a sudden his eyes opened and he spoke. "I love you too!"


	16. Chapter 16

P.o.v Riker

Once Rocky was finished his turn talking to Ellington he called us all back into the room quietly. The first thing that all of us noticed when we walked back into the Room was that Ellington is now awake. Not only that but it looks as if Rocky and Ellington made up. I'm so happy for them getting back together because personally I kind of found the reason behind their fight kind of stupid, mind you it wasn't involving me so I knew both sides of the story and it wasn't stressing me out so much that I refused to believe it or anything. "So I see you two made up" I said happily. "Yeah!" Rocky said while leaning over to kiss the top of Ellington's head. God those two are so adorable. Speaking of adorable, supposedly Ross and Laura are together now, I wonder how Rocky will react once he finds out. I should probably talk to Ross about that. I walked up to ross and poked him in the shoulder getting his attention. "Ross, I need to talk to you about something." I said getting his attention. "Okay" he said as we left the room for a second. "You do know you are going to have to tell Rocky that you and Laura are together now right?" I asked him. "Yeah... But it won't be easy" he replied clearly knowing what I meant which is good considering I didn't really want to explain. After that Ross and I headed back into the room.

P.o.v Ross

"Rocky, can we talk out in the hall for a second" I asked him quietly, followed by Rocky lightly squeezing Ellington's hand before walking away. God they are so perfect together. Once Rocky and I were out in the hall he closed the door quietly behind him. "So what did you want to talk about Ross?" Rocky asked me quietly. "Please don't be mad at me..." I said. "Why would I be mad a- oh" he said "you and Laura..." He said awkwardly. "Yeah! She makes me happy" I replied. "As long as she makes you happy, that's all that matters. Like Elsa says right 'let it go'" he said while giggling. Well leave it to Rocky to make a frozen reference.

P.o.v Ellington

We were all in the room sitting around talking to one another when all of a sudden we were interrupted by a nurse. "Mr Ratliff, I have come to inform you that you may leave today after just a couple more tests." After that the nurse left. Thank god I get to leave today because this is the second time recently that I've been in a hospital and quite frankly I want to get out of here as soon as I can and make sure that I don't need to come back. After about ten to fifteen minutes another nurse came in to do some tests "could I please ask you all to leave temporarily so that I can do some tests on Ellington?" The nurse asked and then without hesitation they all left the room. Of course before Rocky left the room he just had to embarrass me by kissing me in front of the nurse. As Rocky left the room my face went bright red. "So I would assume that's your boyfriend?" The nurse asked me causing me to blush even harder than I already was.

P.o.v Rocky

The nurse had just called us all back into the room and i was the first one back in the room. i then looked over at my gorgeous boyfriend. for some reason he was blushing. this caused a highly confused expression to spread its way across my face. i walked over to him and sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed. "why ya blushing babe?" i asked curiously with a bit of a smirk across my face hoping that i was part of the reason. that caused him to blush even more. once hi blushing decreased a little bit he spoke. "well... after you kissed me it caused me to start blushing for obvious reasons" he began. meanwhile a chorus of awes filled the room. "and then right when you left she asked me if you were my boyfriend which clearly as you can see caused me to blush harder and then throughout the rest of that time i couldnt stop blushing because i kept thinking about what just happened" after he spoke the room was again filled with a chorus of awes. "babe, thats so adorable!" i replied not knowing what else to say. "i hate to ruin your little moment which is quite adorable might i add but dont you guys wanna get the hell out of here?" Riker said. ellington and i both looked at riker, we looked at eachother and then back at Riker. "Good point..." we said in unison.

p.o.v Ross

im so happy that Ellington is finally going to be out of the hospital and that the two of them made up. not only because i care for ellington's health and safety and believe me i do, because one hes like a brother to me ,and two he is my brother's boyfriend. Also im kinda sorta getting really irritated with Rocky constantly worrying about Ellington. i mean i totally understand that he was really worried about Ellington just like i was but he would either not shut up, or he would shut everyone out, there was absulutely no inbetween. Also i was told at one point Rocky got so depressed over the whole thing that he drank pretty much all of Riker's beer and passed out causing Riker to get pissed at Rocky which from my point of view seemed scary enough already so i could only imagine how scared he made Rocky and then i even heard that after that but still before Ellington was in the hospital that he went over to ellington's house and yelled at him even worse wich to be honest i never thought was possible. Anyways... back to what is currently going on... after ellington got out of his hospital clothes and into his own clothes we headed on our way home. once we got home we decided to celebrate ellington getting out of the hospital, for the second time might i add, by playing a game of cards against humanity.


	17. Chapter 17

P.o.v Rydel

I kind of feel like this situation has happened before, and by that I mean Ellington being in the hospital and then getting out of the hospital followed by all of us playing multiple games of cards against humanity. I bet you are probably thinking something along the lines of 'what the hell is she getting at?' Well what I am talking about is that I just worry about Ellington. I don't want him to end up in the hospital again because whenever he does end up in the hospital Rocky goes about his life like a sad lost puppy and I hate to see him like that. Anyways once we were done our final game of cards against humanity we all went off to do whatever it was that we wanted to do. "Hey babe can we talk for a sec?" I asked Riker as he walked by me. "Yeah! What about?" He said as curiosity and slight worry filled his voice. Before either of us spoke again I grabbed his hand and pulled him off to my room. "What is it babe?" He asked more worried now than before. "I'm worried Rike!" I said while my voice cracked and tears brimmed my eyes. "What do you mean babe?" He asked while wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "I'm worried about Ellington!" I said "he's been in the hospital twice in the past month and a half and I hate seeing Rocky so lost when Ellington is gone and it's all just a vicious cycle." I was going to continue talking but I just broke down and cried into Riker's chest. "It's okay baby! Everything will be alright" he replied reassuring me. "Thank you Riker" i said with whatever of my voice I had left. "For what babe?" "For everything, I don't even know how you put up with me as a sister, let alone a girlfriend." I said causing him to laugh quietly. "Babe, I love you and nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing in this universe will make me stop loving you." He told me as his voice cracked. "I love you so much" I said "I love you too" he replied.

P.o.v Ross

After the last game of cards against humanity we all went our separate ways, Rocky and Ellington went off to who knows where, Rydel and Riker went off to Rydel's room and Ryland went off to the livingroom to watch tv. I was about to go join Ryland when all of a sudden my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and it was Laura. "Hey babe, what's up?" I said once I picked up. "I'm bored and there's nothing to do here! Can I come over?" She asked. "Yeah okay!" I said "see you soon" she said. "I love you" I said "I love you too" she replied causing my heart to skip a beat. "Awwwwwwwwww" I heard Ryland yell from the other room. "What?" I yelled back. "You and Laura over the phone!" He yelled. "Yeah what about it?" I asked. "Wasn't that your first exchanged 'I love you'?" He asked as I walked into the living room so we wouldn't have to keep yelling back and fourth. "Yeah I guess it was" I replied now smiling like a lovestruck idiot. "You really love her don't you?" He asked smiling at me. "Yeah, I do." All of a sudden our conversation was interrupted by disturbing noises coming from down the hall. "Wanna go out side?" I asked awkwardly. "I thought you would never ask." He replied sounding relieved.

P.o.v Ryland

Ross and I were talking when all of a sudden I started hearing noises coming from down the hall "wanna go outside?" Oh my god I thought he would never ask. "I thought you would never ask" I said sounding relieved. With that we headed outside only to be met by Laura and Dove. "Hey Babe!" I Said walking up to dove and hugging her. "Hey Laura!" I said after pulling away from dove. "Hey babe!, hey, hey dove" Ross said while hugging Laura. "Can we go inside?" Dove asked. "I don't really think that's a good idea at the moment." "Do We even want to know why?" Laura asked. "Not really" ross replied followed by him shuddering. This caused me to shudder as well because I am now thinking about the noises that Ross and I heard while we were in the house. "Okay so what should we do then?" Dove asked. "We could throw a football around cause we keep it in the garage" I said. Everyone seemed to agree with the idea. "So I'll go grab the football from the garage and I'll meet you guys in the back yard." I said. Again everyone seemed to agree. After that I went to the garage to get the football when all of a sudden I was hearing those... Noises... Again. Again that thought caused me to shudder. I decided to ignore it. Once I grabbed the football I hightailed it out of there. Once I got to the back yard I made my way over to Ross "dude! You can hear them from inside the garage" this caused Laura and Dove to both look at us confused as Ross shuddered once again.

p.o.v Riker

"Shhhh, babe they'll hear us." I said to Rydel. After that she managed to quiet down a little bit. To be honest I didn't want her to be quiet because the sounds she was making were soooooo hot. Okay anyways I don't really want to scar any of you for life so I guess I'll shut up now. After we were done our 'business' we both got cleaned up and headed downstairs. I'm just thankful that mom and dad weren't home because if they were we would be dead right now. All of a sudden the door opened and Ross, Ryland, Laura, and Dove walked in and once the four of them saw us all of their faces went bright red.


	18. Chapter 18

P.o.v Ross

"We can explain" Riker said breaking the incredibly awkward silence. "I think we would all rather that you didn't" I said. All of a sudden Ryland spoke. "We promise that we don't tell mom and dad what you did as long as that is to never be brought up again unless absolutely necessary." We all looked over at Ryland. "Deal!" We all said in unison. After that we all just acted as if nothing had happened. All of a sudden the door opens again and Rocky and Ellington walk in.

P.o.v Ellington

Rocky and i walked into the house laughing only to be met by Riker, Rydel, Laura, Ross, Dove,and Ryland. "so What did the adorable couple do today?" Riker asked Rocky and i. "well Rocky took me out on the most amazing date!" i sad while wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's torso and kissing his lips ever so softly. "GET A ROOM!" Ross yelled followed by everyone except for Rocky and I to give him an irritated look. Rocky and I looked at each other with confused expressions but we just brushed it off and kept going about our day.

*a week and a half later*

P.o.v Riker

I was lying down in my bed half asleep when all of a sudden I heard the sound of someone being sick. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom that connects Rydel's room to mine. Which means that it must be Rydel because her and I are the only ones who use that bathroom. With that I got up and made my way to the bathroom. "Riker!" She yelled in between puking fits. "I'm coming babe" I replied as I walked in through the door. I crouched down by her so I could rub her back comfortingly as well as hold her hair back. "Its okay babe, I'm here now, just let it all out" i cooed. This went on for a while and once it was done we headed back to our separate bedrooms.

P.o.v Rydel

I have felt like complete crap for the past week and a half and my period is late which considering that my period is always on time could only mean one thing. "RIKER COME HERE!" I yelled. A few seconds later he walked in looking half asleep. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm late, and I've been puking every day since 'the situation that shall not be named' happened but only in the morning" okay but what do you mean you're late?" He asked clearly not getting it but I don't blame him because he's exhausted. "Wait... You don't mean?" He said followed by me nodding. "I mean nothing is certain yet but based on all of that it would be hard to believe that I wasn't." I said. "Okay today I'll go out and buy a couple tests so that we can be sure! In fact I'll go right now" he said followed by him walking out. "Wait babe" I said. "Yeah delly?" He said "do you want a family of our own?" He grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes to prove to me that he was being serious and then spoke. "Rydel! I'm in love with you and I will still be in love with you whether you are or not,so if you are, I am more than okay with that." After he said that he left to go get the pregnancy tests.

p.o.v Ellington

Rocky and i were cuddling on the couch when all of a sudden i really had to use the bathroom and the nearest one happened to be the one that is linked to both Riker and Rydel's rooms. i went in and quickly went to the washroom but after i finished washing my hands i heard the last bit of Rydel and Riker's conversation. "Rydel! I'm in love with you and I will still be in love with you whether you are or not,so if you are, I am more than okay with that." Riker said. wait what? if he means what i think he means then just what? she cant be, oh my god. with that i hurried back to the couch to go talk to Rocky. "hey babe" Rocky said to me once i got back to the couch to lie down with him again. "hey" i replied. "so i overheard part of Riker and Rydel's conversation while i was in the bathroom." i said. "really? what were they talking about?" Rocky asked me. all of a sudden riker quickly walked past us, grabbed a few things and headed out the door. "well... forgive me if im wrong but i think she might have told him that she thinks she is pregnant." i said as soon as the door closed behind riker. "she thinks shes what?" he said in complete and utter shock. "she thinks shes pregnant" i repeated. "i heard what you said but im just shocked, i mean Riker will be this kid's father but also its uncle" i looked at him like he was crazy considering he seems to be taking it kinda rough. "i know but think of it this way" i said catching his attention. "Me, you, Ross, and Ryland are going to be the uncles of this kid, i mean i know that Riker will technically be the kid's uncle as well as being the kid's father but really that shouldnt matter too much, especially right now considring she isnt even 100% sure that she is pregnant yet." after i said that he took a deep breath out. "you know what babe? you're right" he said to me as we both relaxed and eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms on the couch only to be woken up shortly after by riker slamming the door closed and running off to Rydel's bedroom with a bag from walgreens which more than likely contains multiple pregnancy tests.

p.o.v Riker

once i got back from walgreens i parked the car in the driveway as quickly as i could, got out and ran into the house and into Rydel's Room. once i got to rydel's room i handed her the tests and she went into the bathroom. after about five minutes she came out of the bathroom "now we just have to wait a minute or so" she said. " i cant believe that in just over a minute or so we are going to find out if we are going to be parents or not. Rydel had a timer set to go off after about two minutes and there was now half a minute left. i kept looking at the time that was left. all of a sudden the time was up. "do you wanna go together or just you?" i asked. "is it okay if i check alone?" she asked. "yeah thats fine baby" i replied. with that she walked into the bathroom and looked at all five tests. she came back out with tears in her eyes "babe? are you okay? are those sad tears or happy tears?" i said hoping that i would like the results. i walked in and looked at the results and could not believe what i was seeing. i walked out of the bathroom and once i opened the door i grabbed rydel and spun her in the air in excitement "i cant believe we are going to be parents!" i said excitedly while kissing Rydel with passion.


	19. Chapter 19

P.o.v Rydel

"I can't believe we are going to be parents!" I said to Riker excitedly "wait, how are we going to tell the others?" I asked now panicking slightly. "Its okay babe, I'm sure they will all take it well" he said reassuring me. "I hope so" I replied. With that we headed off to the kitchen to go socialize with the family but they weren't there. "Babe I think before we socialize with the family I think we should talk about how we are going to tell them" right then Ross walked in. "Tell the family what?" He asked as curiosity filled his voice. I gave Riker a look that basically said 'do we tell him' and in response he shook his head no and mouthed the words "not yet" to me. "Ross we will tell you later along with everyone else okay?" I said hoping he wouldn't protest. "Okay, as long as I find out eventually." He said, which shocked me because usually when it comes to anything remotely like this he would keep bugging and bugging everyone until someone spilled the beans. But for some reason he didn't. Maybe he already knows and is willing to wait for confirmation. I mean its possible but that would be jumping to conclusions even though I do that a lot anyways. After that Ross walked off to the living room.

P.o.v Ellington

Rocky and I were cuddled up on the couch and to be completely honest I was almost asleep due to my head being on Rocky's chest so I could hear the steady light sound of his heart beat. I know it sounds cliche but its just the truth. I was soon pulled from my relaxing thoughts by Ross walking in. "Dude! What the fuck? Could you please be more quiet!" Rocky whisper screamed at Ross. "Ellington is asleep and I don't want to wake him." He continued. Awwwwwwwww, how sweet, he thinks I'm actually asleep, I thought. All of a sudden Ross spoke. "Yeah sorry" he said now whispering. "Do you happen to know what Rydel and Riker are planning on telling the family later cause I kinda really wanna know but I figured instead of trying to get them to talk I'd ask you and Ellington?" He asked. I decided I wanted to become part of this conversation so I stirred a little bit as if I were actually asleep and then I slowly opened my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I know what it is" I said quietly causing the two of them to look down at me. At first it was silent and then I realized they were waiting for me to spill even though Rocky already knows as well because I told him right after I heard. "Well I went off to the washroom and I was using the one that links Riker and Rydel's rooms together and I overheard her telling him something" Ross looked like he was becoming impatient. "And that something would be what?" Ross asked clearly itching to know. "Rydel was telling Riker that she thought that she was pregnant!" I said still talking quietly so that no one else would hear me. All of a sudden Ross spoke "wait so when we heard all that, woah gross" he said after it all linked together in his head. After seeing his facial expressions I couldn't help but laugh.

p.o.v Ross

after everything that ellington told me sunk in i felt scarred for life which clearly seemed to amuse him because when he saw my facial expression he couldnt help but giggle while hiding his face in the crook of Rocky's neck. they are literally so perfect for eachother it isnt even funny, and this is my brother and my best friend that we are talking about. to be honest just a couple years ago i would have never thought they would have fallen for eachother let alone thought about what it would be like if they had but to be completely honest in my opinion if you were to ask me what the cutest love story i ever heard or witnessed was i would without a doubt say that Rocky and Ellington's is my favorite. anyways, thats heading off topic a little bit. after ellington finnished his giggling fit i decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. all of a sudden Rydel and Riker came into the livingroom and yelled for everyone who wasnt already in the livingroom to join us.

P.o.v Rocky

Ross was just about to leave the livingroom when all of a sudden rydel and Riker came into the livingroom and yelled for everyone to come into the livingroom which obviously means that ellington and i sadly have to sit up to make room for the others. as soon as they yelled for everyone to gather in the livingroom i couldnt help bu notice Ross turn around awkwardly considering he had barely made it six feet away from the couch. once he sat down it wasnt long before the others got here. once everyone was in the livingroom sitting down. "so whats up you two?" mom asked them casually. "Riker and i have some news that we want to share with all of you" Rydel replied sounding excited but nervous at the same time and if the news is what i think it is then she has every right to be nervous seeing as none of us have any idea how mom and dad will react. "and what exactly might that news be?" Dad asked. there was a slight pause and then they spoke "we're having a baby" they exclaimed happily. yup its exactly what i thought. That's when it finally sunk in. i cant believe im going to be an uncle! ellington and i werenow standing, m standing behind him with my arms wrapped around his torso. all of a sudden he looks up at me with a huge grin on his face. he must have realized this just now as well. "oh my stars! we're so happy for the two of you!" mom said walking up to Rydel to give her a hug. thats when i got thinking ellington and i have been stuck on this one milestone of our lives that i think it might be time to head onto the next one.


	20. Chapter 20

P.o.v Ellington

I looked up at Rocky and I noticed that he looked as if he were in the middle of a deep thought. "Whatcha thinkin bout babe?" I asked him in a curious manner. This pulled him from his deep train of thought. "Nothing really" he said obviously trying to play it off as if it was nothing even though I know damn well that something is up. "Don't lie to me Rocky... What's up?" I said hoping he would now give me an honest answer. "Okay, I may or may not have a surprise for you tomorrow night" he stated in defeat. Crap now I want to know what it is. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. "That reminds me, I need to go ask mom something" Rocky told me and then walked away quickly. Okay then... That was kind of weird. Anyways... after that i decided to talk to riker because for all i know i could get him to spill about what Rocky has planned for tomorrow. "hey Riker can we talk for a minute?" i asked as i walked up to him "yeah sure, what's up?" he said. "i was just wondering if you knew anything about the surprise that Rocky has planned for me tomorrow" he looked at me with a confused expression. "sorry man i have no idea, besides even if i did know i wouldnt say anything to ruin the surprise." i gave him a sad look and spoke "okay well thanks anyways Riker" he gave me a nod "no problem man" after that i walked off and thought maybe i could ask one more person and then if that person doesnt know then that will be my sign to stop asking.

p.o.v Rydel

i saw ellington talking to Riker about something but i dont know what. all of a sudden Ellington starts walking away from him and coming towards me. "hey Ell, whats up?" i say as he reaches me. "i have a question for you" he states. "okay shoot" i reply. "do you by any chance have any idea what the surprise is that Rocky is planning for me tomorrow?" i gave him a perplexed stare. "i have no idea. sorry ellington" i said giving him a bit of a sad face. "its okay! ill find out tomorrow anyways" hesaid happily then he walked away. i wonder now as well what Rocky has planned for tomorrow. i wonder if he would tell me if i asked him. i think im gonna go find out. perfect timing he just happened to walk out of the tv room when i walked by it. "hey Rocky can i ask you something?" i said. "you just did" he replied. "dont be a smartass Rocky! you know what i mean!" i said sternly. "okay then, what do you want to ask me?" he says with a questioning tone. "i just heard something about a surprise for ellington tomorrow and i was wonering if i could maybe help out." i said hoping that, thst would convince him to tell me because in order for me to help i would have to know what the surprise actually is. "is this some sort of scheme to get me to tell you just so you can go and tell ellington?" he asks suspiciously. "that all depends on what it is" i say. "he stands there and thinks for a while when all of a sudden completely out of the blue before i can stop myself i speak. "you do know i will help you if you tell me what it is." i saiy hoping he will give in and tell me. "okay!" he finally agrees" but whatever you do you can not tell ellington and just to make it more special dont tell anyoneeven though mom already knows okay?" he says staring me directly in the eyes to let me know that he is being dead serious. "okay i get it! dont tell anyone... NOW TELL ME!"i say ironically. "i was talking to mom about it to see if i had her blessing even though it is basically a no brainer and..." i cut him off "wait... blessing?!" i asked as i begin to piece it together. "oh my god! you're going to propose?!" she whisper screamed trying to make sure ellington didnt hear any of that. after that he nodded with a giant smile on his face. "so now that ive told you, you have to help me." he said. i nodded excitedly and then spoke "its getting kind of late in the day so we should probably go now, or soon atleast" i said. "okay how about we go now" he suggested. "thats a good idea. "go where?" Riker asked as he walked by. i look at Rocky with pleading eyes that are begging him to let me tell Riker what we are doing. eventually he gives in. "fine!" he sighs after that i lean over and whisper in Riker's ear and when i pull away he speaks. "awwwww thats sooooo cute! and very exciting. i wish you good luck for tomorrow" Riker tells him. after that we leave to go pick out a ring.

p.o.v Rocky

*at the jewellers*

once we find a parking space we go inside and instantly begin our search for the perfect ring. after about a minute or so of looking Rydel spoke. "so what kind of ring are we looking for anyways, i mean you know what he likes and all that stuff but me on the other hand i havent the slightest clue." she states. "well i know he doesnt really like anything too fancy so basically if theres gonna be diamonds they're gonna be small ones." i state. "okay" she replies as we continue to look but then i see the perfect ring. It's just a simple band with one single strand of tiny little diamonds on it. I know it may not seem like much but it's perfect for Ellington, My Ellington. I can't believe that at this time tomorrow I will be engaged to the man I love. All of a sudden I manage to pull myself from my thoughts. "Rydel come over here! I think I found the perfect Ring for Ellington!" I say now sounding very excited even though I have this slight feeling in my stomach indicating that I'm also a bit nervous. I mean who wouldn't be nervous to propose, especially when said person still has no idea what they will say as a little build up speech. "Oh my gosh Rocky it's beautiful! She says looking as if she's about to cry. All of a sudden I notice that actual tears begin to fall from her eyes. I wipe her tears away for her as I think to myself that it finally sunk in to her just now that her little brother (aka Me) is asking my best friend and lover to marry me. "I'm so happy for you Rocky!" She says through happy tears. After that I pull her in and hug her tightly. "I'm really happy too"


	21. Chapter 21

*the following day*

p.o.v Ellington

Today is the day i get my surprise from Rocky whatever it is. im really excited even though i have no clue what it is. i walked into the kitchen for breakfast being greeted by Riker and Rydel who were being adorable as always, and Stormie. the three of them smiled from ear to ear as soon as i walked in. "goodmorning sweetie" stormie said sounding even slightly abnormally happy compared to her normal self. "i feel like the three of you know something that i dont" i said. "wait... you guys know what the surprise is, dont you?" i asked. after that they all nodded without saying anything. "believe me sweetie, it will be worth the wait" stormie spoke again. after that none of us said anything else and we all just ate our breakfast and began to go about our day.

P.o.v Rocky

I can't believe I am going to propose tonight! I am so nervous, I mean I haven't even worked out what exactly I'm going to say yet. Well I still have all day to think of the perfect thing to say to him. Besides it is bound to come to me right on the spot anyways. All of a sudden I saw Rydel walk by. "Hey Rydel! Can we talk for a minute?" I asked nervously. "Yeah! Are you nervous about tonight? Because if you are there is no need to be at all. I mean... You love him right?" She said, causing me to look at her as if she were insane. "Yes! I love him with all my heart." I replied. "Then there is nothing to worry about because I know he loves you more than anything in the entire world. The way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention but everyone else is, is a look full of love, and let me tell you. I dont know if you realize this but What the two of you have is special and can only be found once in a life time." After that she held her arms out "c'mere" she said almost inaudibly. I stept right into her arms reach and she pulled me into a tight hug. "Thankyou Rydel" I said thankfully. "You're welcome" she replied.

P.o.v Riker

I can believe my little Brother is going to propose tonight. im so excited and happy for them! To be totally honest it seems like only yesterday that they first realized they had feelings toward one another. it makes me think about my relationship with rydel and whether i think we are ready for the next step or not. to be honest im just so ecxited for my brother right now that i literally do not have the ability to think straight about anything else so i think im gonna just get through today and think about it later on. the day Rolled around quite quickly for me. currently everyone is in the livingroom except for Rocky and ellington when all of a sudden they walked in being all adorable and shit. ellington was on Rocky's back and as they walked in ell hid his face in the crook of rocky's neck for whatever reason. it didnt matter though because it was adorable. to anyone in this world who says they are the biggest rockliff shipper:you have it all wrong, because i am. its actually pretty funny because whenever the two of them arent around we would be going about our day until someone happens to somehow casually bring up the topic of rockliff which literally i kid you not causes us to fight about who is the biggest Rockliff shipper. sometimes mom even joins in on the fight until dad sees what is going on and breaks it up. anyways... back to reality. "you two are so damn cute, why arent you two engaged!" i said jokingly. this causing Rocky's face to go red as he puts ellington back on the floor and making him face him.

p.o.v Rocky

"you two are so damn cute, why arent you two engaged!" Riker said clearly joking around but it still made me blush like mad. "well actually..." i said after setting Ellington back on the floor and turning him to face me making sure he was looking me right in the eyes. "what's going on?" he asked sounding confused. "babe i was going to do this later when we were all alone but since riker brought it up..." i sent him a sarcastic death glare. "i figured i would do it now. besides, we have a lot of important people in our lives here to share this moment with us this way." he still looked confused. "babe i know we have had our ups and downs but its all part of life" after i said that i reached into my pocket and pulled out the little box which the ring was in and opened it to reveal the ring. "and i guess what im trying to say is that i love you more than anything in the entire world and i want you to be mine forever. Ellington Lee Ratliff, will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my husband"

p.o.v Ellington

"will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my husband" i stood there in complete shock. i cant believe that the love of my life just proposed to me! im so happy that i can feel the tears welling in my eyes. "yes! Yes i will marry you Rocky!" i said just loud enough for only Roky and i to hear. with that he took the ring out of the box slipping on the ring finger of my left hand. i cant believe im engaged! Rocky and i kissed, but this kiss was different but i cant particularly pinpoint how though. all of a sudden i was cut from my thoughts by everyone 'aw' ing and clapping. after the excitement had died down a little bit stormie spoke "ellington, why dont you call your parents and have them come over so you can share the news with them and we can all have a nice dinner together." to be honest i was so caught up in everything that i had actually kind of forgotten about the fact that my parents dont know yet about my engagement. "okay ill go call them now!" i said excitedly kissing my fiancee on the cheek and dragging him to the other room because there was no way in hell i was making this phone call to my parents without my fiance!


	22. Chapter 22

*One year later*

P.o.v Riker

I can't believe my little brother is getting married tomorrow to his best friend. It seems like only just a few days ago that the two of them had gotten engaged. I bet you are probably wondering about what point Rydel and I are in our relationship well I wasn't really going to say anything but Rydel is now one and a half months pregnant with our first child. To be completely honest I'm kind of happy that she is only that far along because that means she's not showing yet so that still gives us some time before we have to tell the family about the new little addition. It is early in the afternoon so we are currently all getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. I was in my room just about to put on my tie when I heard a light knock on my door. "Come in" I said quietly but still loud enough for whoever it was at the door to hear me. As the person came through the door I looked at the door through the mirror to find out that it was Rydel. "What's up babe?" I said straightening up my tie. "I don't know about you but I think we should tell everyone tonight at the rehearsal dinner, that way they won't feel that we have been hiding something from them" she said now waiting for me to reply. "I think that's a great idea! I mean they all already accept us as a couple so I'm sure they will all be really happy anyways." I stated. "Okay so its settled! We will be telling the family tonight!" Rydel exclaimed.

*during the rehearsal dinner*

p.o.v Rydel

Riker was about to do his speech when all of a sudden he went off track. if you are wondering how i know he went off track, he has practiced it infront of me so many times i practically have it memorized myself. it was just then that i realized what he was doing. "but before i say my speech, Rydel and i have an anouncement to make!" he said motioning for me to stand up next to him. "there has been some news that we have been keeping from you for about the past month now but at this point we feel that we are ready to tell you all" he stated followed by him nodding for me to tell them. "im pregnant!" i said not knowing how to feel simply due to the fact that even if you think you know how somone will react to a certain piece of news, you never truely know until you actually recieve a reaction. "oh my stars! thats great you two!" mom said getting up to hug us. After that everyone congratulated us and then we continued the rehearsal dinner as if it were never interrupted at all to begin with. After the rehearsal dinner we all headed home except Ellington went to his house instead of staying over at our like he usually does because Rocky and Ellington want to make sure that the next time they see each other is at the altar tomorrow afternoon in order to make everything more special.

P.o.v Ellington

After the rehearsal dinner i said goodbye to my very soon to be, in laws and my fiancée/very soon to be husband. I bet you are wondering why I'm saying goodbye. I'm sleeping at my own house tonight because Rocky and I feel that it will make seeing each other tomorrow at the altar so much more special, and not to mention our honeymoon too! I walked up to Rocky, hugged him really tight, kissed him and I was about to speak when Rocky spoke. "It's okay babe! It's just one night, and then I'm all yours for the rest of our lives." He said reminding me even though I didn't really need any actual reminders. I just think that it's going to be really weird sleeping without Rocky by my side even though it is only for one night. Finally i found the strength to pull away. Once I did I said my final goodbyes and headed home.

P.o.v Rocky

I know it might seem crazy but although it is only one night that Ellington and I will be apart it will definitely still be hard for me to sleep tonight and I can tell you one thing, if this is hard on me then it will be just as hard, if not harder on my fiancé. As Ellington came up to my family and I to say goodbye I could sense the hurt he felt from having to go for the night. "It's okay babe! It's just one night, and then I'm all yours for the rest of our lives." I said as a small smile spread across his face. If I'm being honest that reminder of it only being one night wasn't only for him, in fact it was more an out loud reminder to myself so I could make sure that it sunk in that everything would be fine.


	23. Chapter 23

*the following day*

P.o.v Ellington

I woke up feeling surprisingly rested this morning considering my fiancée didn't sleep next to me last night. i walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my parents "goodmorning honey" my mom said to me as i walked in. "goodmorning mom!" i said sounding extra happy because i remembered the super exciting special event that is happening today. im getting married to the love of my life! "george, can you believe that our baby is getting married today?" mom said excitedly causing a smile to slowly spread across my face from ear to ear. "i know honey, im so proud of you son, you know that right?" he replied. after that the three of us began to get ready for the big day.

p.o.v Rocky

i woke up the following morning feeling shockingly rested. all of a sudden i remembered what would be happening later on in the day. a huge smile spread across my face as i walked into the kitchen. i was greeted by mom, Rydel, and Riker. "i cant believe my little brother is getting married today!" Rydel said excitedly. this caused my smile to grow bigger. "i cant believe it either sis" i said giggling a bit. "you should hurry up and eat because we have to be down at the church in a coulpe hours" mom said. "okay!" i replied grabbing a plate and loading it with waffles. i ate my breakfast and then i headed off to the shower. i quickly dried myself off and i guess my mom set out my suit for me while i was in the shower. i had my suit on and all that was left was my tie. all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "hey Rock, its Riker, can i come in?" i made a confused look and then spoke. "sure" i said. "what's up?" i asked still kind of confused"you wouldnt have had to com. "i was just wondering if you were almost ready..." he said obviously leaving something out. "you wouldnt of had to come in if you were just gonna say that, what is it really?" i asked. "im just nervous that im goin to screw up my speech, thats all because you guys insisted on having a huge wedding,i have to say this speech in front of a bunch of people." he said "if the amount of people is your issue then just pretend that its one of the little talking bits between songs at our concerts." i said hoping that i helped which i must have because his face lit up. "thanks rocky!" he said. i was about to kick him out of my room when he offered to do my tie for me. "thanks riker" i said once he was done. after that we headed off to meet with the rest of the family.

p.o.v Riker

i finished getting ready for the big event but before i went back to meet with the others i went off to Rocky's room and knocked on the door. "hey Rock, its Riker, can i come in?" i asked. "sure" he replied and i could tell he seemed confused but i shrugged it off. "what's up?" he said. "i was just wondering if you were almost ready..." i said trying to not make it obvious that there was clearly another reason i wanted to talk to Rocky. just my luck he caught on... you wouldnt of had to come in if you were just gonna say that, what is it really?" i asked. "im just nervous that im goin to screw up my speech, thats all because you guys insisted on having a huge wedding,i have to say this speech in front of a bunch of people." i said "if the amount of people is your issue then just pretend that its one of the little talking bits between songs at our concerts." he replied. to be honest i have no idea how i didnt think of that myself and also after he said that i now have no idea why i was so nervous in the first place. "thanks rocky!"i said with a happy tone. i could tell he was abou to kick me out but we were about to be late so i offered to help him with his tie. he gladly accepted so i quickly did his tie. "thanks riker" he said as we headed out to the livingroom with the others. we walked out of Rockys room at the same time that Ryland and Ross walked out of their room. the four of us walked out to the livingroom to be met by mom and Rydel. "oh my stars! dont the boys look handsome Rydel?" mom asked her. "yes they do." she said smirking at me as she walked up to me wrapping her arms around me. "well we should be going, my brother needs to get married!" i said excitedly.

p.o.v Ellington

i am now at the church in one of the two back rooms waiting with my dad for the cerimony to start. once Rocky was at the other end of the church in the other room mark knocked on the door letting us know that it was time. my dad brought me over to my mom who walked me down the aisle. once i was there i noticed that Mark headed off to go get rocky. at that point i felt my stomach tie itself in a knot, but in a good way because it actually wasnt so much a knot as it was butterflies. all of a sudden the crowd of people sitting before me stood up. shortly after the beginning of pachelbel's cannon began to play. a couple seconds late i saw a familiar face at the other end of the church.

*after the ceremony*

"and now for the first time Rocky Lynch, and Ellington Ratliff-Lynch" a man said through the microphone. th that Rocky and i walked into the room hand in hand as everyone cheered. this! This is the start of my new life with my wonderful husband.


	24. Chapter 24

*eight years later*

p.o.v Rocky

its Ell and I's eight year aniversary and we now have a little 7 year old girl named kayla jane Lynch- Ratliff who is an amputee, long story short she had a birt defect that caused her to have to get the lower half of her left leg amputated but ellington and i still love her to death anyways. we began the adoption process about two weeks after we came back from our honeymoon an we finally got to take her home three months after that. currently i am lying in bed with my arms around my husband who is still asleep. im not asleep right now because my body has gotten used to being woken up by our daughter around now but ellington on the other hand i guess not. "babe, you might want to wake up now if you dont want kayla to scare you awake" i said party jokingly but also as an actual warning because i know he wouldnt be happy if she jumped on him when he was half asleep. all of a sudden kayla came running in at top speed jumping on the bed landing right on ellington's stomach causing him to groan. "i warned you babe" i said laughing and grabbing our daughter off of him. "i love the two of you so much" i said kissing them both on the heads.

p.o.v Riker

Even though Rydel and i cant actually get married legally so i decided to give her a ring anyways and we had made up ou own vows to say to eachother anyways so that way its kind of as if we are married. we decided to do that about a year after our son james was born. james is currently seven turning eight soon so about the same age as his cousin kayla. after that since rydel and i knew that we wanted two kids we decided to wait a while before having another one because for the first little while it was quite a handfull taking care of just james. when james was three we decided that it was a good time to start trying for a second kid and after about three months of trying she got pregnant with our daughter jade making her three now. overall we are one happy little family.

p.o.v Ryland

Dove and i got married two years ago and let me tell you, these last two years have been the best two years of my life. Dove is currently 8 months pregnant and its a boy. as soon as we found out that it was going to be a boy we instantly started going through names to see what we thought would be a good name for him. after about a month or so of trying to think of names we agreed on Jordan. currently Dove and i are talking and singing to jordan like we do every once in a while to help him recognize our voices.

*one month later*

Dove is now going into labour so i have to rush her to the hospital. once we got there i parked as quickly as i could and we rushed inside. as soon as we got inside a bunch of doctors rushed to dove's side. one of them brought her a wheel chair and i helped her sit into it. after she was seated comfortably in the wheelchair she was rushed into a labour room. we have been told that she is only about three centimetres dialated right now but you have to be at least ten to start pushing. by the time the doctor came in to check on Dove the doctor told us that dove was now seven centimeters dialated. after being told this the doctor then left for another fifteen minutes or so and when the doctor came back he quickly checked and spoke. "its time!"

*after dove gave birth to jordan*

by now everyone was in the waitingroom of the hospital waiting for us. after dove held jordan for a minute for the first time the doctor took him away from her to get him all cleaned up. after the doctor had jordan all cleaned up he wrapped him in a blanket and handed him back to dove. "ill give you guys a moment with the baby while i go get the papers." dove and i both looked at the doctor as he spoke. "thankyou" we both said quietly to him after noticing that jordan had fallen asleep. after the doctor had come back with the papers he quickly filled them out and then asked us what we had decided to name our child. "what have you two decided on naming the child?" the doctor asked. in unison Dove and i answerd the doctor's question. "Jordan Xavier Lynch" after that the doctor wrote the name on the birth certificate and left the room again. "i love you" i said to both Dove and Jordan. "i love you too Ryry" dove said.

p.o.v Ross

if you are wondering what happened to laura, i dumped her two years ago. i didn't dump her for the reason you are probably thinking. you are probably thinking she cheated on me or i just didn't love her anymore or anything. thats not it at all. in fact she respects me for breaking up with her due to the reason. i dumped her because i realized i was gay. surprisingly she didn't get mad at me or anything. she actually hugged me. i am currently living with my boyfriend alexander in a two bedroom apartment near my family. we actually only moved in together recently. and we havent even actually been dating long but we made sure that we were really close before it got this far. "hey, babe?" alex said walking up to me nervously. "yes?" i said with worry filling my voice. "i need to tell you something that i have been keeping from you but please try not to get mad even though ive been keeping it from you. ive only kept it from you because i was scared how you would react because i know that this kind of information is a lot to take in so please try not to be mad." i looked at him as if he grew two heads. "how could i ever hate you? i would never hate you babe!" i said. "well what if i told you that i uh... wasn't born the way i am now?" he said just making me more confused. "what do you mean by that?" i asked. "Ross... I-i was born a girl" he said causing me to stand there in astonishment. "oh my god!" i said not knowing what else to say to my boyfriend. "exactly what i thought! your disgusted by me!" he said sounding hurt. "no no no oh my god babe you have it all wrong. i was just in shock. im so happy you told me, and besides if the roles were reversed i would have done the exact same thing" i said comforting my boyfriend. "i love you so much alex, and nothing, and i do really mean nothing will ever change that" with that i placed my hand at the back of his neck and kissed him with as much love and passion as i possibly could. "i love you too, so so much" Alex replied.


End file.
